Witch with a Blue Cat
by viva rose
Summary: Reworked for your viewing pleasure. In the present day Kisara is a Pagan priestess and a bike delievery girl. What happens when she meets Yugi&Co? Will she and Joey kill each other? Will Seto find love? Mizushipping, Outcastshipping, Placateshipping
1. Chapter 1

Vivarose: Okay this is getting a revamp and a repost for the sake of sanity and the fact that I'm now quite disgusted with it and the sheer Mary-Sueness of it. So it will now make even less sense than it did before but characters will be more IN-character and things will generally be neater. Oh I've also taken certain liberties with Kisara's character due to the very minute amount of knowledge we have about her.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Kisara for those who don't know is the BEWD chica for Ancient Egypt. Just Google her.

Here Goes Nothing 

Yugi and Co were walking home after school on their way to Taco Bell. Joey had lost a bet with Tristan and thus had to foot the bill for lunch. Joey was complaining how he finally got paid and now he was going to be broke again. He'd gotten some job somewhere dog sitting some rich lady's dog. But the dog was a bitch, and the old lady spent most of her money on pills and was reluctant to part with the ten bucks a week for ten hours of dog sitting that she was paying Joey.

"An then that mangy mutt bit me in the butt and chewed up one of my shoes!" Joey complained. "I don't get paid enough for this."  
"At least you're getting paid," Yugi pointed out in a painfully cheerful way. Joey grumbled a response.  
"But on the bright side you learned a very valuable lesson," Tea pointed out. "Don't bet your hard earned money on something you don't know you can win."  
"TEA! Are you saying that I'm not good at dueling?"  
"No I'm simply saying that you did something very immature and childish, and no duel is guaranteed. No matter how good you are at it."  
"That's not the point! It's like saying Yugi might not win every duel he has. Its blasphemy!"  
"Then tell me the point Joey," Joey and Tea locked eyes and you could see the lightning bolts flashing between them.  
"HEY! MOVE!" someone shouted interrupting the potential spat between the two.  
"Huh?" Joey looked up, a bicycle delivery girl was coming straight at them. Her long light blue hair flying out around her haphazardly and a look of sheer panic on her face.  
"MOVE YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BRAKE!" Tea had some good sense and backed out of the way just in time, Joey however stood there, and the girl, bike and all collided with him full force. The girl flew off the bike as it collided with Joey, and skidded on her side, while her packages flew through the air and rained back down to earth, and the bike flipped up in the air from the force of the impact and landed on Joey's head.

"Ah shit! I'm already late!" the girl groaned, grabbing her scattered packages frantically, ignoring the nasty gash on her side from the concrete.  
"Hey! Watch where your goin'," Joey yelled tossing the girl's bike to the side and rubbing the steadily swelling lump on his head.  
"I yelled loud enough, your friend heard me, and she moved, why not you?" The blue haired girl grabbed her bike and was getting back on, when Joey grabbed her arm.  
"Hey you should apologize!" he shouted.  
"Joey, just let it go," Tristan said.  
"No I'm already goin' broke, I don't need this street trash givin' me trouble!" Joey yelled, his grip tightening on the girl's arm. The girl growled softly and with a sudden burst of strength, pulled herself out of Joey's grip  
"Why you little--" Joey didn't finish because the girl head butted him, then kicked him in the groin and shoved him to the side. Then she looked apologetic and concerned,  
"Sorry I might've just sterilized you for life." She glanced at Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. "Teach your friend some manners. Sorry about running into you. I hope for all our sakes it never happens again." She pushed down on the pedals, and was off again, dodging traffic, pedestrians, and the occasional homeless bum.  
"I'm gonna get her one day…" Joey managed to say from his fetal position on the ground.  
"Joey you still owe us food, worry about her some other day. You'll probably never see her again," said Yugi.

_QQQQQQ_

The girl sped through the streets breaking about twenty traffic laws in her rush. '_Those idiots made me late! And with my bike all but broken I can't increase my speed!'_ She thought to herself as she swerved to avoid colliding with a semi, and went through someone's flower garden.  
The girl's name was Kisara. She had light blue hair that surrounded her like a ethereal cloak, it might've been red or brown at one point, but today it was blue, and it matched her dark blue eyes, and her pale scarred skin. Kisara was a loner, at sixteen she worked two jobs, the bicycle job during the day, and as a waitress at Café Risqué during the night. She enjoyed the freedom, the rush, and the quiet of her under-furnished apartment, which had a futon, tv, kitchenette, a microwave and small fridge.

Kisara nearly went flying from her bike for the second time that day as her baggy pants caught in her bike chain, but a quick twist freed them. Her usual garb was a black, sleeveless midriff, and a pair of baggy blue jeans that had twelve pockets, several which were big enough to hold a small dog, which she kept on her hips with a bight pink drawstring.

Her single loop earring gleamed in the sunlight as she skidded into the driveway of Seto Kaiba's mansion. She jumped off her bike as it clattered to the ground and took the steps two at a time. 'I'll just make my deadline,' she thought as she rang the door bell. The door was answered by Seto's younger brother, Mokuba.

"Ah, Kaiba-sama's little brother, am I right?" Kisara asked tossing the package idly from hand to hand.

"Yes," the younger Kaiba checked to be sure his brother wasn't near. "I think my brother likes you! He always asks for you specifically to deliver our stuff," Mokuba told her in a hushed voice that guaranteed mischief. Kisara threw her head back and laughed, she'd been delivering to the Kaiba brothers' home for the past six months, in fact their orders took up most of her time, no one else had time to book her. Mokuba grinned, it was good to hear her laugh, her voice deep and raspy, not at all like a girl's, but it was a nice voice. Mokuba saw a glint of silver around her neck.

"Ah Kisara! Did you find your pentagram?" he asked. Kisara was a witch, even if the pentagram wasn't openly hanging from her neck as Mokuba had seen it before, there was an aura of power around her. Not the same as Yugi who had the ancient Pharoah in his Millennium Puzzle, but something that went deeper than the golden items. However Mokuba wasn't sure if his older brother was aware of these small details about Kisara.

"Yes I did find it. Thank the goddess that I did. I had put it under my pillow for a spell to help my sleeping."

"Those weird dreams again?"

"Yes, I wish I could understand what the spirits are trying to tell me, but I can't. So I hope they'll give me a break and come back when they're easier to understand." Kisara pulled her pentagram out of her shirt. It was silver, an inch-and-a-half in diameter, a five point star with a circle around it, at the ends of each of the star's points was a crescent moon.

"It's so beautiful," Mokuba whispered. The Kaiba's had a strict policy of not adhering to any specific faith, it was better for business.

"Would you like to hold it?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh may I?" Mokuba's eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early.

"Absolutely," she slipped it off her neck and put it in his hands.

"Wow. It really is magickal," he gasped, tracing the silver star with his fingers.

"It's not the pentagram, but the soul that has the magick. Although I do have a protection spell over it, there is no magic in it. The magic comes from the earth, the sun, the moon, the stars, from us. The magic--"

" 'Is merely channeling our energy and the earth's to achieve our needs,' " Mokuba said with her, he'd heard this before when he'd seen it the first time and inquired about it.

"Yes but you forgot that with the god and goddess's blessing it doesn't work," Kisara winked and tussled the smaller boy's hair in an affectionate manner. Mokuba gave her the pentagram back.

"Kisara, I don't mean to be nosey but, … do you like my big brother?"   
The question caught the blue haired girl by surprise as she put her pentagram back on. She hesitated thinking about it carefully.

"Well, he's cute, polite, and professional. But I don't know _him._ I don't know his personality or that much about him. But if I had the time and the opportunity," she shurgged and grinned at Mokuba.

"Mokuba," Seto appeared behind his younger brother. "What have I told you about standing in doors and leaving them open in the dead heat of summer? You're wasting air condit-" The elder Kaiba stopped his lecture as he saw Kisara, but quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "I believe you have a package that belongs to me."

"I do," she handed the small box to him, and their fingers touched for a moment. As they did, Seto could've sworn he heard the roar and felt the heat from the magnificent bodies of one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. He shook his head and returned his gaze to the delivery girl in front of him. "How much do I owe you?" Kisara grinned and blushed slightly, glancing at the younger Kaiba who was making kissing faces and gestures behind Seto's back.  
"Just the usual amount Mister Kaiba," she chose to ignore the younger boy's attempts at match making. Seto fished his wallet out of his pants pocket and counted out the amount.  
"You know, " Kisara said as he was about to hand her the money. "How about a date instead?" The CEO's hand froze, hovering above Kisara's with the wad of cash in it.  
"You're kidding me," he looked at her, his cerulean blue eyes meeting her navy blue. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Mokuba's crossing his fingers and holding his breath for luck behind Seto's back, she continued on in the offer,  
"I'm trying to get a half day on Sunday Maybe then? Unless you're busy that is."

The corners of Seto's lips twitched as if he had been caught in a minor error on an important business paper. Almost against his will, he found himself replying,

"No, I'm not. Which half of the day?"

"Afternoon, evening."

"Alright then."

"Alright," Kisara hesitated, but decided to take a chance. "So its a date then!" She smiled nervously, she felt that she was treading on dangerous ground and also the fact that Mokuba was now boarding on turning a lively shade of purple unnerved her a bit too.

"I'll see you Sunday then," Kisara turned to leave and as she did Mokuba saw the gash on her side from her earlier collision.

"What happened?" he grabbed her arm looking at the wound.

"Just a crash, and a fight. I'm fine." Kisara thought she saw a brief look of pity cross Seto's features as he watched his little brother fuss over the delivery girl. But then it was gone and quickly replaced with a scowl as if he was being forced into something he didn't want to do. _He's like a rock, no emotion. What have I started now?_

"Good day, Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba. I'm sorry but I must get on with my deliveries." Kisara pulled away bowing to both of them. Seto watched her go, till she was long out of sight, ignoring Mokuba's joyous verbalizing over how Seto finally had a date with someone nice and that nii-sama had better not mess this up.

"Mokuba, you encouraged this didn't you," it was a direct comment.  
"Maybe," Mokuba scuffed his feet on the doorframe. Seto shook his head, a million reasons running through his mind as to why he should cancel the said 'date', then to the fact that he and Mokuba were still standing in the open door and wasting precious air conditioning. It was the start of a long week and today was only Monday.

_QQQQQQ_  
There, hopefully it is a lot better. I've touched it up a bunc. Review if you like. I know its not the ever popular Yaoi but I promise to add a dash of pointless lemony goodness in later chapters. Review please, I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	2. Slight Complications

Viva rose: Don't own. Rar!

Slight Complications

Kisara rode along the sidewalk, taking care to avoid small children and dogs. Night had fallen and her shift was nearly over, just one last delivery.

"Kame Game Shop…" she looked from her list to the map and back at the list as she rode in-between street lamps. She suddenly looked up from the papers and screeched to a stop. 'Damn I need to stop doing that.'

"You should watch where you're going! You could've hit someone!" yelled an angry woman.

"You want to find the place for me?" Kisara yelled back waving the map in frustration.

"Where're you headed?"

"Kame Game Shop."

"Just down the street on the right."

"Thanks." Kisara went in the direction the woman had indicated.

"Ah, so it's one of those places that is the only building on the block," she mused to herself as she leaned her bike against the side of the store and went in.

Yugi's grandpa was locking up the storage room as she came in.

"I'm sorry we're closed for the day," he said seeing Kisara.

"I'm not here to buy. I've got a delivery for a Mr. Yugi Mutou. He lives here right?" Kisara said.

"I was wondering when it would get here. My grandson has been waiting a long time for it," Yugi's grandpa came and took the package handing the blue haired girl a tip. "Yugi! Your package is here!" he called. Kisara began to leave, but a small case of cards caught her eye.

"You sell duel monster cards?" she asked Yugi's grandpa.

"I do. But I already said, I'm closed for business." Kisara shrugged at this, but didn't say anything. Business had its policies and apparently Mutou Senor had a 'no after hours or under the table policy'. Then the old man spoke up again, "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?" Kisara asked rolling her eyes.

"That Kaiba boy."

"You're kidding right?" Yugi's grandpa shook his head,

"No. You both seem to have a kind of evilness to you…it's very strange."

"Well thank you for your wonderful insight on my personality, Mr. Mutou. But considering we've been acquainted a grand total of thirty-seven seconds, I really doubt that you are in such a position to make statements about my personality. I really should be going now." Kisara turned to leave and was halfway to the door, when Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey came into the shop from the back.

"What 'cha get Yugi?" asked Joey.

"A new puzzle. One from Australia!" said Yugi tearing the brown paper off the package. Kisara grinned and continued to leave while they were all engrossed in the package. She opened the door, but Yugi's grandpa had those stupid little bells on the door that announce everyone's arrival and departure. They jingled merrily, and quite loudly, and of course everyone looked up. _Shit._ Kisara thought.

"Hey, you're that girl who nearly got us killed earlier!" Joey shouted.

"And you're the idiot who thinks he's a badass New Yorker," Kisara replied turning and locking eyes with him.

"Not again," sighed Tea. But Kisara just turned, the bells on the door jingled merrily and was gone.

"Hey!" Joey yelled running to the door. "Come back here, ya coward!" he yelled into the night.  
_QQQQQQ_

Kisara chained her bike to its rack back at the headquarters for the company. She took the steps three at a time to get to the offices. '_Time to clock out, grab a snack, maybe an arcade game, defiantly a nap._ _Oh shit, the boss is still here. That can't be good.'_ Kisara thought as she went and clocked out.

"Kisara could I see you for a minute?" he called from his office.

"Sure. What's the matter?" The boss wasn't a bad guy, he was a older man, balding and gaining weight, with pictures of his family and of him when he had been a young boy on his own delivery route, placed about on his desk. A true family man.

"Kisara," two men were seated in the boss's extra chairs. From the outside of the office they'd not been visible. But now it was as if they had closed in on her and trapped her. '_Shit! Social services!'_ Kisara thought. "We have been informed that you are under 18."

"Yeah, I'm 16."

"And that you don't a high school education."

"So?"

"By law you need to go to school, or have your parents consent to drop out."

"My folks and I don't talk much," Kisara said stiffly.

"I see. Miss…"

"Kisara. Just Kisara."

"Um hmm, Still you need to attend school-"

"But my jobs!"

"We have discussed it with Mr. Sanders. You will work from 4 pm to 8pm here. But your other job.. it is a bit.. um inappropriate for someone your age."

"I can handle myself."

"We've noticed. You are to report to Domino High School. Tommarow at 8 o' clock. You've been registered, but you need to buy the uniform." Kisara couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"I hardly have enough money for my rent and two meals a day and you want me to waste money on some damn uniform that will probably be dry clean only. Man you guys are hilarious."

"Actually Miss Kisara, I don't think you grasp the seriousness of the situation. You had better do as we say or the government will be force to take action."

"Yep. Whatever you say Agent Smith."

There was a silence. Then the second suit spoke

"Well now that we understand each other, good night. Mr. Sanders, Miss Kisara." With that they left. Kisara collapsed into a chair.

"I'm sorry Kisara," Mr. Sanders said. "I've been stalling them for a month. It was going to happen sooner or later." Kisara nodded.

"Come on child! You're my best rider! People ask for you by name!"

"What's the point if I'm in school?"

"I charge double for your services then. And that means more for you and me! Kisara don't look so sad, you're like a daughter to me-"

"Don't start with that! You know I hate it! Just knock it the hell off! I don't have a family!" she stood. "I have another job to get to. I'll see you tomorrow at four." Kisara left. Then about ten seconds later poked her head back in the door.

"Mr. Sanders? Do you think I could have a half day this Sunday? Please? It's really important to me.." Kisara's boss looked at her.

"I sometimes forget that you're still a child," he chuckled. "Of course you may." Kisara grinned and started to leave again.

"Thanks so very much!"

"Oh Kisara!"

"Yes sir?" she stuck her head back through the door.

"Have that gash taken care of. It looks horrid. I'm glad the social workers didn't see it." Kisara looked at the wound from her collision with Joey. She'd completely forgotten about it. It needed stitches…_but I can take care of that myself…_

"Yes sir. I'll have it looked at."

"Good girl. Now scat."

_QQQQQQ_

Kisara walked up the stairs to her apartment. It was three in the morning. _Finally a few hours of sleep…_ Her foot hit something as she unlocked the door. A few red roses. She grinned and picked them up. Folded inside was a note. She frowned at the untidy hand writing.

_Hi! It's Mokuba. Seto sent you these flowers but he didn't want you to know. Hee.Hee. Don't tell him I told you. But call, here's our number. I'd love to see Seto's face when you call. But you CAN'T TELL THAT I TOLD!!! Hear from you soon (I hope)_

_-Mokuba_

Kisara grinned to herself, and entered her apartment, picking up the phone. As she dialed the number she glanced at the clock 3:30_. This'll be good…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ummm, disclaimer stuff: I don't claim to own Yu-gi-oh! I do however own the following stuff: the bike, the pants, and the roses have died and been thrown out so the GA landfill now owns those…. umm that's about it I think… yeah that's it. Without delay I give you the third chapter! (be afraid! Be very afraid!)

Booty Call

The phone rang at the Kaiba mansion. The first time Seto rolled over in his bed and continued dreaming. The second time he mumbled something incoherent. The third time Seto cracked his eyes open, muttered a few choice words at the phone and snuggled back under the covers.

When it rang for the tenth time Seto finally picked up.

"Hello?" he muttered still not fully awake.

"HI! Seto!" said Kisara.

"Who is this?"

"Seto, I'm hurt! You don't recognize me."

Seto looked at his clock."Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yep. 3:47 on the dot."

"And who is this? I'm about ten seconds away from calling the police."

"Guess." Seto grumbled something under his breath. Something meowed on the other line.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

"My cat, Blue Eyes. Hey boy. Do ya want some tuna? Does my fluffy blue kitty want some fishy?" Kisara cooed at her cat. Seto rolled his eyes. The door to his bedroom opened. It was Mokuba.

"Who's on the phone Seto?" he asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! I hear Mokuba! Put me on speaker phone," Kisara said as she opened a can of tuna for Blue Eyes. Seto rolled his eyes, '_Like I have much of a choice. I'm seriously considering a restraining order on her and suing whoever the fuck leaked the house number.'_

"Hi Mokuba! Do you know who this is?" Kisara asked. "Dear Seto can't figure it out."'

"Kisara!" Mokuba yelled happily, climbing onto Seto's bed so he could hear the conversation better. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago."

"What do you do that makes you work so late?"

"You can know when you're older."

"Okay," Mokuba sounded slightly down trodden.

"Hey, where'd Seto go? I don't hear him saying much." Mokuba looked at Seto. He had a rather surprised look on his face.

"Kisara, how did you get this number?" he asked in a very forced voice.

"Not telling." Seto could hear her cat yowling in laugher in the background.

"Why did you call Kisara?"

"Just to talk. I get lonely every now and then. I am human you know."

"I had no idea." _Yep, restraining order. And that date is now totally off._ But before Seto could voice this unpleasant thoughts to the rest of the room, Kisara continued the conversation.

"Ha ha. Very funny Seto," Kisara's cat meowed again.

"Kisara where are you?"

"At my apartment."

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, I haven't got any friends--" there was another meow. "Except for you, Blue Eyes. And my folks and I… well, we don't' get along. So I'm on my own."

"No you're not Kisara!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We're your friends aren't we?" Kisara laughed.

"Oh Mokuba, you and Seto are my customers. It's not professional technically and there are somethings that's you're still too young to understand. Friends are wonderful, but sometimes we need a little more than just a friend."

"I don't get it."

"Then don't worry. I'll be alright. I always am, as if I have a choice," she said her voice saddening.

"Kisara, did you get that gash taken care of," Seto asked, quickly changing the subject to something else, and hoping that this topic would quickly end the conversation.

"Yeah, Stitched it myself. Twenty stitches," Kisara's voice was apathetic.

"You didn't go to a doctor?" Mokuba was taken back.

"I can't afford it."

"Oh."

"And I don't borrow from other people," Kisara's voice had an edge.

"Kisara don't be mad." Mokuba said. Seto gave him a look the conversation had gone on too long at this point.

"Oh, I see then," Kisara said, pausing before going on. "Seto are we still on for Sunday?"

"Hmm."

"I take it you're backing out." Blue Eyes meowed in an agitated way. "It's fine. I overstepped my boundaries. It was unprofessional of me." Kisara said quickly, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No," Seto said in exasperation, knowing he would regret this. "A deal is a deal. We're still on for Sunday."

"Alright then. Bye!"

"Bye," Seto and Mokuba said together.

"Oh and Seto, I loved the flowers," Kisara said, then hung up.

Seto sat there for a minute then looked at Mokuba.

"Did you tell her about the flowers? They had no romantic intentions. It was a 'get well' present, you know"

"No. Even if I had--"

"I know, I know. You wouldn't tell," Seto finished rolling his eyes. "Go back to bed Mokuba."  
"Get well my ass. Who sends roses as a get well present? Honestly, oh and Seto? Can I stay with you for the rest of the night big brother?" Mokuba gave Seto a puppy dog look, and Seto sighed.

"Alright."

"Yah!" Mokuba wiggled under the covers.

"But don't kick me!" Seto warned as he moved over to make room for Mokuba.

"Well you talk in your sleep!"

I do not!"

"Do so!"

"What do I say then?"

"Well... you're either mumbling or screaming. It freaks me out, but I don't wake you up…" Mokuba looked at the bed sheets.

"Why not?"

"Dreams are really important. They can tell the future, give warnings, change your whole life…. At least that's what Kisara says."

"And Kisara is a dream expert." Seto laughed.

"Yeah she is," Mokuba said softly. Seto looked at his brother.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Mokuba shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something I don't," Seto asked tousling Mokuba's hair. Mokuba didn't answer, but turned away and lay down to sleep. Seto sighed, _Sometimes I'm afraid I've rubbed off on him too much for his own good. _

"Good night Mokuba."

"Good night Seto."

Seto lay down but didn't sleep. He lay awake staring at the ceiling. He could hear Mokuba crying softly. _What troubles him so much that he can't tell me?I hope he's alright. _ When Mokuba had finally cried himself to sleep, Seto leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well little brother." Seto rose and went to the window. It was nearly dawn. Something about this seemed so familiar…

"Déjà vu," he muttered shaking his head. "Like my dreams…" _Maybe I should talk to Kisara._


	4. Chapter 4

Vivarose: as usual I don't' own Yu-gi-oh! Several very rich Japanese people, and companies do, as do a few select American dudes. this chapter is a bit longer as a thank you for the reviews. I know its not the hot steamy yaoi that so many are fond of, but please give it a chance.

Day One

"Why don't' you have a uniform?"

"Because A) I can't afford one, and B) I don't like them."

"Are they're in that order."

"Duh," Kisara sat in the principle's office before school. '_Damn the uniform. Damn all the uniforms there ever was,'_ she thought to herself pulling a line from A Raisin in the Sun and altering it to her situation.

"We can provide one for you, you will have to return it at the end of the year however."

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Really don't' go through the trouble," Kisara said quickly.

"It's not any trouble. We have some extras anyway," the principle motioned to several boxes behind his desk.

"Oh I feel so lucky," Kisara muttered.

"Here," he handed her a uniform. "We have a one-size-fits-all policy. Go get changed and get to class, you have ten minutes."

"Yes sir," Kisara said with a forced smile which vanished as she left the office. '_Goddess help me.'_

_QQ QQ QQ_

"Class this is Kisara," said the teacher. Kisara fought the urge to squirm. '_Dear goddess, this is the most humiliating thing I have ever done. First this dumb "uniform" is pink and blue! Then we must announce to the whole damn world that I'm here.'_

"Kisara you may sit next to Ryou Bakura. Ryou raise your hand." A pale, white haired boy in the back of the room raised his hand. '_Okay maybe this won't be so bad. I get to sit next to a cutie.'_ Kisara smiled sweetly and picked up her camo duffle bag, which held her regular clothes and a few notebooks, and pens, and walked to her seat.

_QQ QQ QQ_

"Have you heard about the new girl?" Tea asked the others between classes.

"What 'bout her?" asked Joey.

"I heard she's a witch!"

"Witch, smitch, bitch. I bet she couldn't beat me in a duel."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ryou said softly coming up behind Joey out of nowhere.

"Ack! Ryou man you gotta stop doin' that!" Joey exclaimed. "You scared the crap outta me! And what do ya know 'bout this girl?" Ryou smiled faintly as if sharing a private joke with himself.

"She sits next to me in my first class."

"No way!" chorused Yugi, Joey, and Tea.

Ryou nodded. "She's got blue hair, one earring, and she doesn't say much. She slept through the entire class," he shrugged.

"She SLEPT through class?" exclaimed Tea.

"She did."

"This girl sounds familiar… blue hair and one earring…" Joey was racking his brain trying to remember why she seemed so familiar.

"It's always the quiet ones," Yugi said shaking his head. Ryou gave him a hurt look. "Oh, sorry Ryou! I didn't mean it like that. Its just that I've been having a weird feeling ever since we first ran into her."

"Do you know if she's a witch?" Tea asked diverting the conversation from Yugi's feeling of doom.

"I don't know. But she drew a symbol on her desk. I copied it, but I've never seen anything like it." Bakura handed a folded piece of paper to Yugi. The symbol was a circle with three thin ovals making an upside down "Y".

"Weird," Yugi handed the paper back to Ryou.

_//Yami you have any idea what the symbol meant?//_

_\No. I've never seen that kind before. Its not hieroglyphics.\_

"Hey where's Tristan?" asked Joey. Just then Tristan came running up to them. "Tristan, man! Where're ya been?" Joey slapped him on the back.

"You guys got to see this!" he exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Why? What happened?" asked Yugi.

"That new girl, she's got a pentagram! Some guys saw it and tried to jump her. They're fighting right now! Come on!" Tristan said in a rush.

"Alright! I haven't seen a good fight in ages! Let's go guys!" Joey yelled following Tristan.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that this will end in tragedy?" Ryou said to Yugi as they left.

_QQ QQ QQ_

Kisara dodged a punch. '_Morons. They don't' know what they're getting into.'_ So far she hadn't taken any hits. So far she'd been lucky. The thugs hadn't realized that she was favoring her right side, where her gash was. She knocked one out, her foot mashing his head against a locker. '_One more..'_ Her pentagram had fallen out of her shirt and the guys had surrounded her. They apparently didn't like people of a different faith. Or they were ignorant and had been brainwashed by movies. Kisara placed her money on the latter. First taunts, which she ignored. Then threats, those she had also ignored. Finally blows, it was surprising that no teachers were there yet.

"You're going down witch!" the last one yelled charging her. Kisara dodged again and rammed her knee into his guy, and he collapsed.

"You chose the wrong hellcat to fight with," she said looking down at him. "Baka," she spat on the floor.

"Hey! You!" '_Oh shit,' _Kisara thought. '_Please not this idiot again.'_ She turned. It was Joey.

"We gotta score ta settle!"

"Bring it on sweetheart," Kisara braced herself, and Joey came at her.

"Hey! Come on, a fight!" Two kids rush past Seto, nearly knocking him over. He scowled. People were so easily amused these days. It was ridiculous. But even Mokuba was feeling the steady pull of testosterone. The youngest Kaiba had a new obsession with the WWE which resulted in several broken chairs and tables in the past months. He glanced at the growing crowd, there was no way he was getting to class now. Where were the teachers anyway?

"It's that new girl! She's fighting Joey!" he heard someone yell.

"Get her Joey!" '_Joey in a fight? This I gotta see. It'll be hilarious if he loses,'_ Seto thought. He decided he'd watch for a bit, but the crowd was too thick and so massive that he couldn't see anything despite his height. Being the ever creative boy he was, Seto found a chair, and leaned it against the lockers then stood on top of it. Sure enough there was Joey making an ass out of himself as usual… and that new girl… Seto nearly fell off the chair. It was the delivery girl Kisara!

It stared even. Joey and Kisara were pretty fairly matched fighters. Then Joey noticed something. '_Hey, waitasec. She's all defense. She either can't attack or won't… but why?... ah ha! She's favoring her right side! If I can land a few hits there I'll beat her!'_

Joey faked a left, and Kisara moved to block it. '_Bingo.'_ Joey switched to hit her side. Kisara saw the trick and moved to defend herself, but she was a fraction of a second too slow. Joey's fist connected with her side.

She stumbled back, her head dropped, trying to regain her breath. Joey came again. An upper cut, knocking her head back, and a hook hitting her right side again. Kisara fell back, blood splashing from her mouth, and her hands gripping her right side.

"Third time's a charm, witch," Joey kicked her side as hard as he could. Kisara fell to her knees, blood steadily seeping through her uniform, covering her hands. "Who's tough now? Huh?" Joey stood over her. Kisara looked at him, her eyes focusing for a moment. A bloody hand grasped her pentagram ripping the chain off her neck; she held it above her head and screamed,

"_God and Goddess I implore thee!_

_Hear my cry!_

"_Caste the circle thrice about _

_To keep the evil spirits out!"_

"She cast a spell! Run!" Someone shouted. People screamed, and a stampede broke out as people fled. As they did, Seto got knocked off his already unsteady perch on the chair, and fell and landed on his ass. In a matter of seconds the hall was empty except for Seto, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Kisara.

On the floor beneath Kisara was a six-by-six golden pentagram. Kisara collapsed on the floor clutching her pentagram tightly in one bloody hand, her side with the other.

"Joey, what did you do to her? She's gushing blood!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Nothin'! I just kicked her!" The blonde defended.

Seto picked himself up, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ass from his fall, and began to walk towards the others. The CEO had a distinct feeling de-ja-vu, but quickly dismissed it as concern over if she would actually be able to deliver the new microchip he'd ordered or if he would have to just go with UPS International this time.  
"So what exactly did she do?" asked Ryou thoughtfully.

"I betcha it wasn't ever a real spell. Jus' watch this," Joey stepped inside the pentagram.

"Joey be careful," said Tea, eyeing the pentagram cautiously.

"Ha! See noth--" Joey's victory was cut short as a streak of blue attacked him. "Hey! Help! Get it offa me!" He stumbled back out of the pentagram. The blue streak jumped off him and sat next to Kisara inside the pentagram, leaving Joey covered in slashes.

"A blue cat!" gasped Ryou. "With silver eyes. She must've summoned it as her guardian." Sometimes it was helpful to have a yami who's deck was based on the occult.

"Blue Eyes," Seto said now standing next to Joey. "How ironic."

"Kaiba! Whata you doin' here?" Joey exclaimed jumping back, quickly trying to cover his previous panic. The last thing he needed was to give Kaiba more fuel to humiliate him.

"I like a good fight as much as you do Wheeler," Seto said still staring at Blue Eyes. _That is a damn big cat, it must be at least the size of a medium dog._

"Uh yeah. I did pretty good didn't I?" Joey smirked. Seto shook his head in disgust,

"You have an empty victory. The only reason you won was because she was wounded. You won by cheap luck." He started to walk toward the wounded delivery girl.

"Hey, what are ya doin" She's a witch! And she's got that psycho cat! Kaiba! Are ya even listening to me! Kaiba! Hello!" Joey yelled. Seto stopped, counted to ten in Dutch, and turned back to the mutt.

"I pride myself in knowing slightly more about this witch than you do, Wheeler. If you had been listening, she cast the spell to protect herself." Context clues. It was all about context clues.

"So?" Seto rolled his eyes, recalling a bumper sticker he'd seen once, '_God must really love stupid people, he made so many.'_ Seto stepped inside the pentagram and knelt next to Kisara. The feeling of de ja vu was more prominent than ever, as if this had happened once before. It felt like the most natural thing in the world as he put a hand on her shoulder, Blue Eyes rubbed against Seto's leg purring loudly.

"Kaiba you are one weird dude," said Joey, nursing his slash wounds that the cat had delivered.

"Am I seeing things or is Seto actually being nice to someone?" Tea whispered to Tristan.

"Yeah, this is defiantly weird, maybe he caught part of the spell or something," Tristan agreed.

Kisara opened her eyes, sensing someone above her, a familiar and comforting presence, she looked up. '_Oh Goddess! Seto! What's he doing here? How much did he see?'_ She whispered an incantation and the pentagram vanished.

"Mr Kaiba," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Then she stood and ran, Blue Eyes streaking after her.

"Hey! Kaiba!" Joey snapped his fingers in front of Seto's nose. Seto shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "I'd bet that she put a spell on ya man. I know you like ta think you're all bad ass, but you gotta watch out for those psycho chics. Not even your money will keep dem away" Seto didn't reply, but stood giving Joey the trademark 'go-away-or-I-will-sue-you-for-living' glare and left, running his hands through his hair, seething in frustration.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tea.

"I think we should get ridda her. I mean if she can bewitch Kaiba she's gotta be trouble," Joey said. "I mean, Kaiba doesn't even believe in all this magicy, fate stuff, he's da most grounded person in the world and it affected even him! Just think a what it could do ta us."

"How about we try to just talk to her. She wasn't doing anything to anyone. All we know is that she's a witch. There's got to be more to it than that," said Yugi.

_\You're going to try to be her friend aren't you?\_

_//No, just be nice and hope she goes away.//_

_\There was actually an article in Maxium about that…\_

_//Yami! That's where the past six months worth of my subscription have gone!//_

_\You ordered them? I thought they were Grandpa's…\_ But their argument over Yugi's sudden emerging sexual interest in Maxium and who had ordered it was cut short as Joey began complaining loudly,

"I wouldn't talk to her if my life depended on it!"

"You're the one who attacked her. She acted in self defense, it wasn't very nice" Tea frowned at Joey.

"We should leave her alone," Ryou said. "She's been hurt enough. She won't trust anyone. Give her time, don't bombard her. She might do more than cast a protection spell if we force another encounter on her."

"Ryou makes a good point," Yugi said. "But still someone should talk to her. Try to be her friend, and you should apologize Joey."

"No. You can't make me!" Joey said immediately.

"I'm not sure I'm up to it either, I mean she's a witch. What if she's into those creepy rituals, like those culty sacrificing things…" said Tea.

"But Tea, you're at least the same gender! Come on!" The brunette shook her head.

"Don't' look at me," Tristan shook his head. There was a silence.

"I'll do it," said Ryou.

"You don't have to, I'll do it if you want," said Yugi. "I've got Yami to help me if things get out of hand."

"No. Actually I want to. Besides I have to sit next to her for the rest of the year, I might as well make friends with her."

_QQ QQ QQ_

viva rose: oh yay! Bakura-san is gonna make friends!! But what about Seto? And a tiny bit of yaoi next chapter for those of you who care. Yeah just a tiny bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Viva rose: YAY! REVEIWS!

Yami Yugi: do you have to yell so loud?

Viva rose: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Yugi: (rolls eyes, and mutters under his breath) Ra help us, cuz we really need it now.

Viva rose: I heard that! (proceeds to chase Yami Yugi w/ a large, pointy stick)

Yami Yugi: Stop! If you kill me, you get sued b/c you don't own my character!

Viva rose: (mutters) Damn it!

Yami Yugi: (smirks) haha! You don't own any of us!

Me: Grrrr. SCREW THE LAWYERS!! DIE YAMI!!!! (starts chasing Yami Yugi again)

Yami Yugi: (starts running) eep. But you still don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything else!!

Me: I OWN THE BIKE DAMN YOU!! AND THE PANTS!

Yami Yugi: actually you were given those, you didn't buy them so technically they aren't yours.

Me: BUT I OWN THE DUFFLE BAG! AND THE PENTAGRAM!

Yami Yugi: you have a point there.

Me: thank you. Now on w/ the story!

Self Preservation and Defense

Kisara stumbled through the back lot of the school. There was a small forest behind the school that connected to the outside commons area. '_If I can make it to those trees…'_ Kisara's vision blurred and she collapsed on the grass of the small forest.

"God of the Forest, Goddess of the Moon, please, I beg of thee… help me.." she whispered, before she passed out.

QQQQQQ

There was a soft singing. It was so peaceful… Kisara opened her eyes. The singing stopped.

"How do you feel child?" asked a male voice. Kisara sat up and looked around her. She was still in the forest… there was something else… something powerful… mystic.

"Child?" a hand touched her shoulder. Kisara looked up, into the face of a great stag… with the body of a man.

Kisara couldn't speak. She was in the presence of the great forest god… She could only stare in awe at him. A pale, beautiful woman sat next to Kisara. She looked young, not much older than Kisara, her hair silver like the moon…. The maiden form of the moon goddess!

"Goddess…" Kisara whispered. The woman smiled.

"We would not abandon one of our own, child," the god said.

"You were very brave, child," the goddess said. Kisara still couldn't speak. The god and goddess, they had saved her.

"Thank you," Kisara whispered, bowing her head.

"Not at all child. It's the least we could do," the goddess smiled again.

"Your pentagram," the god handed it back to her.

"You fixed it!" Kisara clasped it to her chest. The goddess laughed lightly.

"And this is yours as well now," the god handed her a dagger. It was silver, its blade about six inches long, wrapped around its handle was a thin, silver water dragon with a pentagram in its open mouth.

"Oh," Kisara gasped, stroking the dagger. "It's beautiful."

"It has ancient runes encrypted in the blade," the goddess pointed out. "It will protect you. But when you draw this blade you must be certain, for the ancient magic can have deathly consequences when misused." Kisara nodded.

"Stay pure child. Stay loyal," the god said. Kisara nodded again.

"Now child, return to reality," the goddess kissed her forehead and the world dimmed and faded.

Kisara opened her eyes, she was at the edge of the forest, Blue Eyes and her duffle bag was next to her.

"Was it a dream?" her hand touched her side. It didn't hurt. She pulled her jacket up, there was no blood, not gash, just a thin pale scar. The blood was gone from her uniform.

"The dagger…" she looked around. It was lying on the grass next to her, gleaming dully in the light.

"It was real…" she felt the cool metal of her pentagram against her chest, and smile. "Thank thee," she whispered. Then Blue Eyes meowed, bumping his large head against her shoulder.

"What boy?" he meowed again, and pawed her watch.

"Oh shit! I'm late for class!" she stood, slipping the dagger into her bag. "Blue Eyes, go home. I'll be alright." She kissed the blue-furred cat's nose and ran to class.

QQQQQQ

Yugi poked at the frog he and Joey were supposed to be dissecting. Neither of them were any good in biology. Joey looked at the frog in disgust.

"How long do you think it's been dead?" he asked. Yugi shrugged,

"At least we didn't have to kill ours. Kaiba's class did." Joey snickered. "I would've loved to have seen Kaiba's face!" Yugi laughed at that, not ever the CEO had been able to get out of biology. Then the door burst open and Kisara rushed in, her face flushed, and her blue hair a mess.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she gasped to the teacher.

"You've missed half of class," the teacher glared at her disapprovingly. Kisara looked at the floor, then whispered something in the teacher's ear.

"Oh," the teacher looked at Kisara in surprise. "Narcolepsy, I see. Do you have medication for it?" asked the teacher. Kisara shook her head,

"Too expensive." The teacher nodded and gave her an understanding look. "Go sit with Yugi and Joey. We're dissecting frogs."

"Oh yummy," Kisara muttered, then she saw just exactly who Yugi and Joey were. And right about then several choice words came to Kisara's mind and most of them were not very nice.

Reluctantly she walked to Yugi and Joey's table.

"Hi," Yugi said pleasantly. Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," she said rather stiffly. She glanced at Joey, who nodded. She sat down next to Yugi.

"Frogs that have been dead for Luna knows how long, eh?" she poked the frog, not really expecting a response, from the frog or either of the boys. The she picked it up with her bare hands and snapped its jaw.

"Did you know that frogs actually have teeth? They're very tiny." she pointed to the edged of the frog's mouth with a probe. Joey gagged. Kisara glanced at him and continued to open the frog's belly and remove and label various parts, chattering pleasantly all the while. By the end of class, Yugi and Joey knew more about frogs and their insides than they had ever wanted to know, and they both had rather nauseous looks on their faces.

"Good work boys, and girl!" the teacher exclaimed. "This by far is the best dissection I have seen all day. Perfect one-hundred." Kisara smirked at Yugi and Joey then left.

"I really don't like her," Joey muttered.

"You've made that quite clear," Yugi said as they walked to lunch. "But where do you think she was? She missed two classes before she came to this one."

"Do you think I care?"

"You should considering you might've almost killed her."

"I did not!"

"Didn't you see how much blood was coming from her side?!" Yugi exclaimed. "If she had kept bleeding like that she would've died!"

"Witches only die if you throw soapy water on them," Joey muttered as they neared the cafeteria.

"Actually we don't," said a voice behind them. Joey and Yugi jumped about two feet off the ground and whirled around. It was Kisara. She stood with her bag slung over one shoulder, looking at Joey with mild disgust.

"What do ya mean "we"?" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh please," Kisara rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that I'm the only witch in this city or even the world?"

"I was hoping so," Joey muttered. Kisara glared at him.

"You are as ignorant as you are annoying," Kisara shook her head.

"You want another fight?" Joey flared. Kisara looked at him, then at Yugi.

"Is he always this thick?"

"Sometimes," Yugi sighed.

"YUGI!" Joey exclaimed. Kisara laughed softly, and Joey muttered something.

"You'd best watch what you say to others," the blue haired witch warned. "Karma is a powerful force. It'll bite you in the ass threefold."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" 'Mind the three fold law you should, three times bad and three times good,' " Kisara quoted. "Figure it out for yourself." Then she turned and left.

QQQQQQ

Ryou came out of his history classroom. The first thing that came to his mind was lunch. The second thing was his friends. Then he remembered the witch. What was her name? Kisara? He hoped that she was alright. But all those thoughts were pushed away when his darker half burst out of the millennium ring.

"What is all the fuss about?!" Bakura exclaimed irritably. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep with you bouncing this around inside your head? Why are you worried about this girl anyway?"

"None of your business, and you could've closed your end of the mind link" Ryou looked away from the darker half of his soul.

"I'll make it my business," his yami backed him to a wall. "Little Ryou." He kissed his hikari nearly smothering him against the wall.

"Yami!" Ryou gasped, trying to push his yami off of him. "Not at school please!"

"Make me," Bakura, put a hand on Ryou's throat, still kissing him.

"Yami!" Ryou pleaded. His yami let him go.

"Thank--" Bakura picked his hikari up and slung him over his shoulder, and started to carry him away. "YAMI!"

"Shut up!" his yami, smacked him on the rear. Ryou winced, and sighed.

"Put-" Ryou smacked his yami's rear in return, knowing he'd probably regret it later. "Me." Smack. "Down!" Very hard smack.

"No," yami smacked Ryou's rear earning a yelp for the light. Ryou sighed and gave up. '_Why me?'_

QQQQQQ

A few minutes later Bakura deposited Ryou on the grass of the woods near the common area.

"Do you feel better now?" His yami scowled at him.

"Well seeing as that I have a very sore ass, no, not really," Ryou replied sarcastically.

"Your ass will be a lot more than sore by the time I'm done with you," Bakura assured. Ryou groaned inwardly. '_Why must I be cursed with this damn horny yami? Why for the love of Ra?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by his yami pushing him down against the ground and kissing him.

"Bakura stop!"

"Make me."

"No, stop. Listen." Ryou's yami stopped and cocked his head listening. "Do you hear that?" Ryou asked.

"I heard something." Ryou wiggled out from under his yami, and went in the direction of the sound. Bakura sighed and followed him.

The pair found Kisara, kneeling in the middle of a small clearing, her eyes closed.

"This is the girl I take it?" Ryou's yami asked crossing his arms. He wasn't impressed. The smaller albino nodded and walked towards her. Kisara didn't open her eyes. The thief spirit tried to follow but ran head on into something.

"Hey! What the hell? I can't come past this point!" he shoved against the invisible barrier, but it stayed firmly in place. Ryou looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"It blocks those who wish to harm others," Kisara said not opening her eyes. Ryou jumped.

"Um sorry if I'm disturbing you. I'll go if you like." Kisara shook her head, and opened her eyes,

"Not at all. Here, pull up some grass. Ryou, isn't it?" the white haired boy nodded, sitting across from her. She looked at him. "You're really cute, you know that?" He blushed and glanced at his yami, who was fuming.

"You really take a lot of shit from him, don't you?" Kisara said. Ryou didn't answer.

"He can't get through so speak your mind," Kisara smirked at the enraged yami.

"Are you really a witch?" Ryou asked suddenly. Kisara giggled.

"That seems to be the thing on everyone's mind. I don't get you people, why should it matter? But, yes I am a witch," she pulled her pentagram out of her shirt. Ryou leaned forward looking at it.

"It's beautiful."

"You're the second person who's said that," Kisara looked at him oddly. Ryou leaned back and changed the subject,

"And the cat?"

"Who? Blue Eyes? He's mine. He's been with me since before I can remember. He's a wonderful friend."

"Did he always look like that?"

"His fur and eyes? Of course, you think I dyed them?" Ryou shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he'd gotten himself into a worse position than what his yami would've put him in.

"You're so quiet," Kisara said. "It's not healthy for someone to be so quiet."

"You don't say much yourself," he countered, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You're afraid," Kisara said softly.

"I am not."

"You're lying now. What is it that troubles you so much?" She reached out and stroked his cheek. Ryou jerked away, staring at her. '_Her eyes..'_ he thought. '_they're so beautiful…'_

"What… what is hurting your soul so deeply?" her hand rested on his cheek again.

"You get off him!" Bakura yelled pounding the barrier. The hikari's eyes shifted to his yami nervously.

"I can help you, only if you ask. He's hurting you," her other hand traced along the inside of his wrist, where he kept scars hidden. "I know how you feel. I know how much it hurts. We aren't so different you and I."

Suddenly they were very close to each other, and Ryou began to talk, spilling his soul to her. To this girl he hardly knew… he told her everything, from his mother and sister dieing, to his yami, to his oblivious father, who was always gone. Kisara just listened, her hands stroking his. Finally he finished, gasping for breath.

"Do you want my help?" she asked. Ryou looked at her, his chocolate eyes brimming with tears.

"Can you really help?" he whispered not daring to believe it.

"I can do what I can." She stroked the boy's face again. "At least I can protect you from _him_," she jerked her head to Bakura, who by this point had yelled himself hoarse and was pacing outside the barrier.

"He's not all bad, he just… well doesn't care about what anyone else feels," Ryou mumbled. 'He_ is going to kill me for this.'_

"He should care, considering you two are connected. Hmmm," she bit her lip. Then let go of Ryou's hands. "Don't move, okay?" Ryou nodded. Kisara undid the shirt of his uniform.

"Hey!" he moved to stop her. Their hands collided.

"Trust me, Ryou." She looked at him. '_Dear Ra she has gorgeous eyes…'_ He put his hands down, ignoring his yami who had started hollering again. Kisara glanced at the scars on the pale chest, but didn't falter. She took a small jar from her bag and opened it. A sweet smell filled the air, she put her finger in the jar and removed it, it was covered in a slick, sweet smelling oil.

"Hold still, it's a bit cold," she said, and drew a pentagram with the oil on Ryou's naked chest. He shuddered, _yep it's cold_, but didn't move. She drew a pentagram on his forehead with the oil. Now the smell was very strong, intoxicating. It made his head spin.

Kisara took a handful of dust from the ground and blew it onto the two pentagrams, and began to whisper an incantation. As she spoke her words became faster, and Ryou was sure he saw two people standing behind her. A man with the head of a deer, and a pale young woman… Then suddenly Kisara stopped speaking, and the pair vanished. Ryou blinked, shaking his head. Kisara was closing his shirt, and his yami was still hollering at her to take her Ra damned hands off his hikari.

"Did it work?" Ryou asked softly.

"It will if you believe it will. I've done all I can, the rest is up to you." Ryou rubbed his forehead where she'd drawn the pentagram, nothing came off. "It's a part of your soul now." Kisara explained. "No intentional harm can come to you, or your other half. But there are exceptions sometimes. I've never used this spell on others before so I can't say for sure what will happen," Kisara explained. The light looked at her, she was trembling.

"Are you alright?" he put a hand on her shoulder. Kisara nodded.

"I just used a lot of energy, I'll be fine." She looked from him to his yami. "You'd better go, before your friend here has a cow."

"You sure you're alright?" She didn't sound very convincing. She nodded irritably. "Alright," he said. "But Kisara." She looked at him.

"Thank you," he leaned forward and kissed her. His yami let out an angry cry, but Ryou ignored him. She stiffened slightly, but didn't pull away. She let her body fall onto his, kissing him back, her hands running through his hair, letting him support her.

"You're so beautiful," Ryou murmured in her ear.

"And you're an angel," she whispered. Then the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Ryou moaned softly, holding Kisara tightly against him. It felt like he's found something familiar, like this had happened before. Then she suddenly pulled away.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" she was blushing fiercely.

"Actually I kind of liked that," the albino grinned shyly.

"It was an effect of the magic, kind of like backlash. Oh, I wish I hadn't done that!"

"Why not?" Ryou glanced at his yami who was still fuming.

"Because you are so pure," Kisara looked at him. "Because we are so different." Kisara shook her head, "Go, or you'll be late." Ryou looked at her, and kissed her again,

"I can be late once in a while."

"Your friend might go in your place, and I don't think that would be good." Ryou groaned, and stood, bringing Kisara with him.

"I'd like to get to know you better," he said holding her against him. "But I don't know about.." he jerked his head towards his yami.

"He can deal with it. Now go," Kisara slapped his rear gently and pushed him towards his yami. "I've got to hide the spells cast here, do some clean up." Ryou nodded and walked through the barrier, bracing himself for his yami's wrath.

"What did she do to you?" his yami quickly searched him over.

"Nothing Bakura."

"She'd better not have."

"You sound as if you actually give a damn."

"You're mine, and no one takes what is mine," his yami kissed his neck. Ryou leaned against him, feeling oddly protected and his yami wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe I was a little worried. She jumped all over you like that, damn whore." Ryou decided it was best to not tell his yami that it was he who'd kissed her first.

"I'll be careful," he said.

"Damn straight," his yami kissed him and then vanished into the Millennium Ring.

QQQQQQ

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Sounded throughout Kisara's apartment.

Be-. Kisara reached over and a casually threw her alarm clock into the wall, where it attempted one last feeble beep then decided to go into electric convulsions and die. Kisara snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep…

QQQQQQ

"Now if everyone will please turn to page 53 in your books we're going to begin studying--" the teacher was interrupted as Kisara stumbled through the door, looking like she'd just rolled out of bed.

"And where have you been?" the teacher glared at her.

"Sorry I forgot what day it was," Kisara said breathlessly.

"I see," the teacher evidently didn't believe her. "You can stay after for a detention then to help you remember what day it is." Kisara gave her an apathetic look,

"Yes ma'am." And trudged to her seat, dropping her things, and pulling out a bag of Twizzlers. Yugi and Joey exchanged glances, _How_ _could you forget what day it was?_ Something hit Yugi, he turned and saw Kisara motioning to a Twizzler then to him. Yugi nodded. Kisara waited till the teacher's back was turned and then the Twizzler fairly flew across the classroom into Yugi's waiting hand. Kisara winked and then pulled out a book and started to read.

Kisara wandered idly in the halls to her next class, most of the students giving her a wide berth and casting nervous glances at her. Kisara yawned, how late had she worked last night? She stopped by her locker, and fiddled with the lock trying half-heartedly to remember the combination.

"If you're a witch can't you just cast a spell to make it open?" Kisara sighed and turned around to see Joey.

"Not you again." She muttered. "No. I'm not a magician." Then she turned back to her locker. She sensed the blow before she felt it, but she took it, and her head was rammed into the locker door. She felt blood coming from her lip, and nose. She gave up on getting her locker open, and turned to Joey.

"Watch what you do. I promise you…the Three Fold Law…" she trailed off and left, not bothering to wipe away the blood on her face.

"Oh yeah! You don't scare me!" Joey yelled at her. Kisara shook her head at the boy's stupidity. She looked up and just avoided running into Ryou and Yugi.

"Oh hello Kisara," Ryou said pleasantly, then frowned at the blood on her face and offered her a handkerchief.

"Don't' mind the blood, a parting gift on Joey's behalf." Kisara said, taking the cloth and beginning to wipe the blood off.

"Joey's going to get it one day," Yugi said shaking his head.

"Oh he will. Don't worry. He will," Kisara said.

"How do you know" asked Yugi.

"Dreams."

"Oh. Well I'll see you later. Maybe I can talk to Joey and get him to lay off."

"Good luck." Yugi left, leaving Kisara and Ryou in the hallway.  
"So, how's the spell working?" Kisara asked softly, taking a step closer to Ryou. He grinned happily.  
"It works!" Ryou exclaimed. "Thank you." Kisara blushed happily.  
"You're welcome." Ryou grinned even more, and carefully slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kisara resisted a bit, but let him pull her to him. The hallway was empty now, everyone was at lunch or at class. Slowly, Ryou tilted her chin up towards his face and kissed her. She didn't resist, _he's so gentle… and such a good kisser!_ Kisara ended the kiss and looked at him, she was just a few inches taller than him. His brown eyes gazed back at her.

Her hand stroked his face then his hair, and this time she started the kiss. Ryou pulled her closer to him, wrapping both his arms around her, their books now discarded on the floor, forgotten entirely. Somewhere in the shadows the God and Goddess smiled at the couple and vanished. But they weren't the only ones who saw the pair.

QQQQQQ

Viva rose: well what do you think? And somehow Kisara's got a date with Seto this weekend…. I'd better hurry up and make Sunday come, ne? yes short chapter because no one bothers to read my stuff, and those who do don't' bother to respond. (sniff sniff) but anyway my bribe is still up! Give me a review and you get an e-card! So PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Vivarose: hi. I've got my friend Ashley over and so the next chapter will be very perverted. And October is not yet over, so yes. Lots of evilness coming this way. Yes….

Chapter 7….

Oh shit… I need to do a disclaimer. Ashley will you do the honors?

Ashley: Damn Fuckin' straight I will!

vivarose: okee.

Ashley: vivarose don't own shit! But she does have a pair of sexy handcuffs, don't' you my lesbian lover?

vivarose: (cough sweatdrop) ummmm yeah. Only those are for my boyfriend an me, not for you sweetie.

Ashley: what?! You mean you're cheating on me with a man!!! You're my lesbian bitch!

Vivarose: ohhh dear….Ashley sweetie, sexy, lovely, baby…. I'm not cheating on you, we're not together right now….

Ashley: NO! YOU'RE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME!!! YOU WHORE! (calms down for a moment) but then again, I'm cheating on you with Jillian, Chris, Valerie, and about 420 other people at school and over the net… so I guess it's okay.

vivarose: yes it is… (give Ashley hugs) but I still love you, my dear… now on with the story! Chapter 7: Kiss My Ass.

Ashley: with pleasure! (pulls out a long black whip, singing) oh whip it baby, whip it!

vivarose: (backs away) Ashley… be nice…

Ashley: bite bite!

vivarose: eep. (runs away, with Ashley following snapping the whip as she does.)

Kiss My Ass

"Hey Ryou!" the white haired youth turned to the direction that his name was being hollered from. It was Tea and Yugi.

"Feeling like coming over to Yugi's? We're going to see the new shipment of duel monsters that came in," Tea called. Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, I've got tutoring today."

"But it's Friday!"

"I flunked a test."

"Oh."

"We'll see ya around then Ryou!" said Yugi waving as he and Tea met up with Joey and Tristan, and began their trek to Yugi's house. Ryou chuckled softly to himself. He was actually staying after to keep Kisara company during her detention. His yami had left the ring, not wanting to listen to "tutoring" and gone to wreck havoc somewhere. Ryou had no idea how his yami hadn't noticed the significant redness on his neck from his little make out session with Kisara. It was so weird. He hardly new her, yet he felt so attached to her, and it was nice to get some attention from the opposite sex, better then being molested by his darker half. He thought of how soft her skin had been and tried to remember the taste of her lips… Ryou stood there for a moment thinking about her, then he shook his head and went back towards the school.

_QQQQQQ_

Tea walked along besides the boys as they talked about duel monsters. She however was deeply engrossed in another thought: what she'd see at lunch that day.

_start flashback_

_Tea ran down the hall to get something from her locker. As she went by a corridor she saw two people making out, but it wasn't that unusual. Tons of couples did it during lunch. But then it registered in her mind just who was making out. She did a double take and sure enough, it was Ryou and that new girl, the new witch girl! … Tea blinked several times, trying to make sure she was seeing things correctly, then decided it was best to get lost, and count her blessings that she hadn't been noticed. As she left, she heard something growl at her. She turned and on top of the lockers was a large blue cat. The cat that had protected the witch… the cat glared at her as if saying, 'you say any of what you saw to anyone and you wont' have eyes left to see with.' The cat hissed and gathered itself up as if to pounce and Tea, turned and ran back to the cafeteria. She had avoided that corridor for the rest of the day…_

_end flashback_

"Hey Tea!" said Joey.

"Hmm? Sorry."

"You want something to eat? Yugi's treating everyone." Joey grinned, glad for once he didn't have to fork over cash.

"Sure. Where're we going?"

"Burger King.."

"Joy. I think I'll have a salad and a milkshake."

"Trying to stay trim and sexy, eh?" Joey gently smacked her butt. Tea glared at him and whacked him over the head with her algebra book. Hard. Leaving a nice red mark and a huge bump.

"What have I told you about touching my butt?" she shook her head. Guys were hopeless. Joey muttered something as he rubbed his head, and they entered the Burger King.

Kisara sighed softly as she wrote for the 150th time "I will not be late for class with such a lame excuse." There. Done. She picked up her duffle bag and left.

Outside the classroom Ryou caught her in a tight embrace, grinning as she jumped in surprise.

"You brat!" she squealed happily, turning around and kissing him. Ryou only smiled.

"You want to go out for something to eat?" he asked his hands tracing her thin frame. She glanced at her watch.

"Sorry, I can't. But you can walk me to work."

"Alright." They joined hands and left the school.

Tea was staring out the window at Burger King letting the boys yap about their games which allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. But suddenly something very disturbing interrupted her mind's wanderings. Across the street was Ryou, and not just Ryou, that witch girl too.

"Hey guys, check this out!" she poked Yugi with her straw, and pointed to the couple.

"What? It's just Ryo-" Joey started, then did a double take at what he saw. "Guys am I seeing things?" he asked.

"Nope, cause I'm seeing it too," Tristan said. Yugi stared at the couple thoughtfully, and said nothing. Ryou had stopped walking and was now talking to Kisara. He motioned over the Burger King and Kisara shook her head. Then he said something and Kisara started laughing, shrugged and they crossed the street and entered the fast food joint. Neither of them seemed to notice Yugi and Co, who stared at them as Ryou went and bought Kisara a milkshake, then sat down at a booth with Kisara on his lap. Kisara was blushing and trying not to show how happy she was with the attention he was giving her, which she was flailing at as he toyed with her long blue hair.

"Umm is it me or is Ryou acting very un-Ryou-ish?" asked Joey, staring at the couple.

"Maybe she has him under a spell," Tristan said, and the three entered a deep, meaningless conversation about this and other things concerning the two. Yugi kept staring at them, conversing with Yami mentally.

_What do you think? he asked._

_Well he's not under a spell, but there is something different about him…his aura…_

_Maybe it's just because Bakura isn't with him._

_No it's not that… something else…as if he has some sort of power…_

_But how-- _ Yami and Yugi's conversation was cut off by Joey suddenly standing, going over to the couple and to slap Kisara.

_Yami, I think we're going to have a problem…_ There was that classic flash of golden light and Yami came out of the Puzzle, went over to Kisara and Joey who were now trying to kill each other, with Tea and Tristan doing that anime sweat drop thing, and Ryou was trying fruitlessly to separate them.

"Joey," Yami said. "Stop this!" Joey stopped fighting Kisara for a second and looked at Yugi.

"But she's got him under a spell!" he protested.

"You don't know that," Yami said calmly as if explaining something to a small child.

"Well it's obvious!" Joey whined.

"Why don't you ask Bakura if he's under a spell?" Yami asked. Joey scowled, and glanced at Kisara who would shoot fire from her eyes if she possessed the ability, and was being held back by Ryou, who was murmuring calming words to her.

"Hey Ryou!" Joey shouted rather unnecessarily. "Are you under a spell?" Ryou looked at him and blushed slightly at being put on the spot. Yami smacked his forehead, if Ryou was under a spell literally asking him if he was would not yield an accurate answer.

"Well, actually I am--"

"See! Told y--" Joey started.

"But it's a protection spell," Ryou finished.

"Whadya mean?" Joey looked dumbfounded. Ryou glanced at Yami who nodded for him to continue.

"She cast a spell over me to protect me from unwanted attention or harm, and since then we've kind of just been an unofficial item." Poor Ryou was flaming red at this point. A respectful silence filled the area.

"Feel better Joey?" Tea asked.

"Shadup Tea," Joey grumbled, once again being proven wrong. "Well why didn't ya tell us?"

"I thought it would be obvious why not," said Ryou said dryly. Joey grumbled something incoherent, and glared at Kisara, who in turn gave him the finger. She then whispered something in Ryou's ear and slipped out of his arms, and left.

Once outside she was joined by Blue Eyes, and continued on her way to work.

_QQQQQQ_

Ryou slammed the door to his house. No one was home, or at least it seemed. He sighed and sank to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest. Then he silently wept.

When Kisara had left she'd whispered something in his ear. One contraction and one full word: "I'm sorry."

And then she was gone. Just like that. She was gone along with everything they'd shared. As brief as it had been, it felt wonderful. To be an equal to someone, to hold her warm feminine body against his, gods how much he wanted it again. To kiss her. He knew it was for the better… the others would never accept her, and his yami would have a minor hernia (when one's liver sort of explodes spontaneously due to stress). They could never be together… could they?

Ryou shrugged the thought to the back of his mind and slowly trudged up to his room and collapsed on his bed, blessed darkness over taking him.

He didn't wake up until his yami came barging in to his room….

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled slamming Ryou's door open. The petie boy snapped awake and glared half heartedly at his dark.

"You've been crying," his yami commented stroking Ryou's check, running his fingers gently over the tear trails, in a display of uncharacteristic tenderness.

"No I haven't," Ryou lied, pulling away.

"Liar."

"So what if I am?" Bakura sat on the bed with him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Ryou smirked, "Why would you care?"

"Because you're a part of me. You've been upset for the past six hours," he laughed at Ryou's surprised expression. "Yes I do notice when my light is upset or depressed. We're connected, remember?" He tussled Ryou's hair. Ryou stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed a bit. So today he had decided to be nice…. Bakura gently pulled Ryou onto his lap, and held him.

"You haven't been gentle with me in so long…it feels weird… but I like it…" Ryou mumbled to no one.

"You can cry if you want. I know I'm an asshole sometimes-"

"Ha! Try all the time, and besides, you hate it when I cry," Ryou felt tears coming to his eyes already.

"I'll make an acceptation. But I do care about you Ryou," Ryou snuggled against his yami, and slowly began to talk.

_QQQQQQ_

"Mrrow?" asked Blue Eyes.

"I did it for the best."

"roooooiw."

"As if you could've done any better."

"Meeeroow! Mirrow!" Blue Eyes scolded.

"Look," Kisara screeched to a stop on her bike. Blue Eyes had decided to accompany her on her deliveries, and give her a lecture as well apparently. "Kiss my ass okay? I didn't want him to get hurt! And besides, his friends and his yami and then there's Kaiba--"

"What about me?" asked a cold voice. Kisara whipped around and saw Seto looking at her with a very peculiar and slightly concerned look on his face. Kisara blushed,. and also noted that Seto was walking somewhere not in his limo.

"Nothing. Blue Eyes and I were just talking about stuff."

"What sort of "stuff"?" Kaiba asked, apparently not finding Kisara's talking to a cat a bit odd. Kisara blushed.

"Umm, you know stuff stuff. Like relationships, and … stuff." Kaiba chuckled softly to himself and glanced at Blue Eyes, who was balancing himself on the cross bars of Kisara's bike.

"You're convincing her that calling people at three in the morning is a bad idea right?" he asked the cat. Blue Eyes muirrouwed and jumped into Kaiba's arms purring loudly.

"Well I've got to go before I'm late. If you two want to hang out or what not that's cool. I'll see you whenever." She turned and pushed off on her bike, gathering speed and scattering pigeons that some old ladies had been feeding.

"She's a very odd girl, don't you think?" Kaiba asked the cat and no one. "Very odd, but nice just the same." Blue Eyes just purred.

_QQQQQQ_

there done! ya! I'm slowly making Sunday come around just give me time. I promise. if peeps would REVIEW!!! bye bye.

* * *

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

Vivarose: here you go two updates for my fans! Don't' own don't sue. Slight OOCness in this chappy and a goodly bit of angst then things get really confusing. Hope you enjoy, there's still about 8 chapters left!

Chapter 8: Saturday and Sunday Morning

QQQQQQ

Seto stared at his computer. The game of Vegas solitaire blinking on the screen at him, he didn't really care about the game too much, his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He looked out the window, the sun was shining and people were out milling about. If he had a mother she would be chiding him to go out and play with his friends. And if he had a mother he would've responded "Mom I don't have any friends." And then she would probably bring up Yugi and Co. and he would tell her that they were just acquaintances…. Seto smiled faintly as he imagined the conversation in his mind.

Then he stood, leaving his game and hollered at Mokuba if he wanted to go for a walk, and Mokuba came bounding down the stairs as though he had won the lottery. Seto shook his head at the younger boy and they left.

"Where're we going Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Anywhere," Seto shrugged, wincing at Mokuba's high-pitched yippee! As Mokuba pulled him out the door with surprising strength for an 11 year old.

QQQQQQ

In a completely opposite end of the city, Ryou opened his eyes, and stared at the light seeping through his curtains. He stretched and felt someone shift next to him. He looked over and stared into his yami's dark brown eyes.

"Morning," Bakura yawned, pulling Ryou against him. "Do you feel better than you did last night?"

"Much." Ryou kissed his dark. "I guess it was for the best. She couldn't stay. Joey would've ended up killing her probably." He sighed. "I hope she's alright."

"If she's anything like you say, I'm sure she's fine." Bakura nibbled on Ryou's ear. The light purred softly and snuggled against him.

"Yugi's grandfather's shop is having a duel championship today. Should we stop by?" Ryou asked idly playing with his yami's demonic white hair.

"I'd rather not see that ass of a pharaoh. But if I can cause some chaos then maybe. And…" he paused mysteriously. Ryou looked at him.

"And what?"

"And if you make me breakfast."

"What do you want?"

"You," Bakura, rested his hands on Ryou's waist. "And then some orange juice, and some ice cream."

"What an odd combination…." Ryou chuckled, turning around in Bakura's arms. "But I think I can work with that… most of it at least."

"I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to," Bakura reassured him., before pinning Ryou to the bed and kissing him.

QQQQQQ

And yet in another part of the city Kisara was flying down the street, full speed on her bike, which was not wise, for two reasons: 1) her brakes were still broken, and 2) there were significantly more people on the street on Saturday than any other day of the week. She skidded to an abrupt stop in front of a store and dropped off a package, then was off again. Today there wasn't much too do, the head quarters had been quiet, the boss had said something about there being a dueling tournament and every game shop in town was already bursting with kids prepping for their duels. Kisara rolled her eyes, and looked at the last package, a nice big, and heavy box. A box which was addressed to the Kame Game Shop. And that was the last place she wanted to be. Because Yugi would probably be there, and where you found Yugi you most likely were to find Joey and the rest of their gang. Kisara sighed in frustration and started in the direction of the game shop. She caught a speed bump and jerked her bike, making it sail through the air and land some ten feet down the street and speed down the hill at very unsafe speeds.

"Woohoo!" she hollered, as she sped in the direction of the game shop. The wind blew the messy blue hair in her face and she swerved sharply, avoiding the hoards of kids waiting for a game shop to open.

She screeched to a stop in front of the Kame Game Shop, making a nice dark tire mark on the white concrete of the sidewalk. She flicked a few hairs out of her face, hefted the package onto her left hand, carrying it waitress style and entered the shop.

QQQQQQ

Ryou grinned happily as he licked his ice cream, he sat on Bakura's lap at the ice cream parlor. His skin was still slightly pink from a shower and the other 'activities' that had taken place that morning. Bakura had one hand wrapped around Ryou's waist and eating his own ice cream with the other. Vanilla for Ryou, chocolate for his dark.

"Ryou…"

"Nani?" Ryou turned around to face Bakura. Bakura put a blob of chocolate ice cream on Ryou's nose, making him go cross eyed for a moment. Bakura laughed and liked it off his hikari's nose. Ryou giggled and then looked beyond Bakura.

"What?" Bakura turned. "Hey isn't that Kisara?" Ryou nodded, hoping desperately that his yami wouldn't do anything rash.

"Don't worry hikari, I won't kill her. Just punish her for hurting you," His dark said reading Ryou's thoughts and then stood and started towards Kisara. Ryou scrambled to his feet and followed him.

"Hello Bakura," Kisara said, not turning around when Bakura approached her. She turned and looked at him. "Come to punish me for hurting Ryou?" Bakura blinked at her in surprise. Her eyes were dead, apathetic. Something was wrong. He noticed a bruise under her right eye.

"Kisara?" Ryou ran up next to Bakura. She turned to Ryou and sighed.

"I see I've made you gay now."

"Ummm," Neither of the pair had an answer for this.

"That's adding insult to injury," she looked about to cry.

"Kisara," Ryou put a hand on her cheek, just under her bruise. She pulled away.

"Ryou…." She looked from him to his yami hopelessly. "I love you."

She knew what would happen next. Her dreams had told her. She wasn't gong to stop it, she didn't want to. And even if she had wanted to stop it, she probably couldn't.

QQQQQQ

It was raining. Oh really? Yes, it was indeed raining. Very hard rain too. Almost hailing. Yes, indeed… Have I mentioned it was raining?

Well it was, and it just so happened that Seto and Mokuba had the luck to get caught in it while they were on their walk. So they were running down the street, with their jackets over their heads, looking rather comical, and trying to find an out hanging roof to stand under. Well they succeeded.

Mokuba leaned against the wall, and shook the water from his hair.

"How long do you think the rain will last?" he asked Seto, who was wringing out his blue/purple jacket.

"I don't know," he glanced at the downpour. "Maybe ten minutes, twenty at the most."

'_And probably just long enough to save someone's life…' _ Seto looked around, where had that thought come from?

'_Perhaps just long enough to change someone's life…'_ Seto frowned. Where the hell was this coming from?

'_Perhaps just long enough to make a difference….'_ Seto shook his head. At this point he was pretty sure he was going insane. Then he heard something:

"Mrrow?"

"Mokuba did you hear that?" he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Hear what?"

"Mrrooeow."

"That." There was the sound of something splashing. The two brothers turned around just as Blue Eyes decided to launch himself into Mokuba's arms.

"Blue Eyes!" Seto exclaimed, as the cat began purring happily, in Mokuba's arms.

"This is Blue Eyes!?" Mokuba exclaimed. "He's huge!" Seto just really realized how big the cat actually was, nearly half as big as Mokuba. Seto relieved his brother of Blue Eyes. The cat was soaking wet, and had left a dark stain on Mokuba's shirt.

"Seto, what is this?" Mokuba asked, his voice trembling slightly as he picked at the stain. Red rubbed off on his fingers.

"Blood,' Seto muttered, a sense of forbidding growing inside him. He held Blue Eyes away from him and inspected the cat. There wasn't anymore blood on the cat, and Blue Eyes began squirming in Seto's grip. He put the cat down and immediately it started meowing urgently.

"What is it boy?" asked Mokuba, crouching next to the cat.

"Mroya!" Blue Eyes said, tugging at Mokuba's pant leg.

"What?"

"Mroya!" Seto was watching them, rather bemused, then the thought echoed in his mind again.

'_Probably just long enough to save someone's life…'_

"Kisara!" he gasped as the sick realization hit him. "The blood was Kisara's. She's in trouble. That's why Blue Eyes is here, to save his mistress." Blue Eyes meowed louder, and nodded his head, and began to tug on Seto's jacket.

"Alright! Alright!" Seto started to follow Blue Eyes into the rain.

"Seto! Blue Eyes! Wait for me!" Mokuba called following them.

Blue Eyes started to run, once he was sure that the two brothers were following him. Through the soaking rain, over bridges, behind stores and around alleys he led them. 'Damn this cat is fast,' thought Seto as Blue Eyes led them down a narrow alley.

"Seto! Blue Eyes! Wait!" Mokuba called clutching a stitch in his side. Seto stopped and went back to him, Blue Eyes skidded to a stop, making a wave of water, and came back over meowing more urgently than ever.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped.

"What?"

"Don't move," Mokuba bent down and scooped something off the ground near Seto's foot.

"What is it?"

"Kisara's pentagram," Mokuba said softly. Seto looked at him blankly.

'_Perhaps just long enough to change someone's life…'_

'_Perhaps just long enough to make a difference…'_

"I'll explain later," Mokuba said. "But if she's without this, she's in trouble, and it looks like it's been broken. We have to find her!" Blue Eyes meowed urging them to follow him. Another block later, they found her.

"KISARA!" they both ran to her. She lay in a crumpled heap in a pothole in the road, deep gashes covered her body and there were bruises all over her. Her blood had turned the water that had collected in the hole, a deep red color. Seto knelt next to her, and felt her pulse. She was alive, but only just. Seto gathered her up in his arms,

"Mokuba have you any idea where we are?"

"Nope, but don't' you have a cell phone?"

"The one day I decided not to bring it so I could spend some quality time with my little brother," Seto groaned. Blue Eyes meowed and started leaving. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other, confused. Blue Eyes turned around and gave them a '_what are you waiting for? Follow me! I know the way!'_ look.

"We are going to be following a blue cat with silver eyes. Who just led us to his owner to save her, a pentagram is symbolism to who knows what, and to top it off I'm hearing voices," Seto mused as they followed the cat. "I wonder what else will happen today."

Blue Eyes started running and Seto and Mokuba followed. He led them to Yugi's house.

"Why am I not surprised?" Seto said to himself, as Mokuba ran the door bell. No one answered, and after waiting for ten minutes all three of them lost patience and Mokuba slammed the door open, only to be nearly knocked over by the blast of loud music which came from the house.

"Hey Mokuba glad you could join the party!" Joey called waving at him. Blue Eyes yowled at the volume of the music and leapt over to the stereo, closed his teeth around the cord and yanked it out of the wall.

"Hey! Whad ya do that for ya mangy cat?" Joey yelled.

"Um guys I think we have a bigger problem," said Tea, pointing to Seto who stood in the doorway dripping wet, still holding Kisara in his arms.

"Whad the hell?!" Joey exclaimed seeing the young CEO and the witch in his arms.

"She was attacked," Mokuba said quickly. "We found her and she's hurt really bad! Yugi's house was the closest place." Seto at this point was tired of standing in the doorway and came in, and kicked the door shut with the back of his foot.

"Are you all just going to keep standing there like a bunch of idiots?" he snapped. Everyone suddenly decided to move very quickly. Joey went to go get the first aid kit, Tristan and Tea cleared up the table and couch from the food and games that had been taking up residence there, and Seto gently lay Kisara down on the couch, noticing that his clothes were stained with her blood.

"Shit she's still bleeding!" he gasped. Yugi came over, but as he did, Blue Eyes leapt from the stereo, which was on one side of the room, over to the couch which was on the other side of the room. Blue Eyes stood over Kisara and hissed at Yugi.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm here to help," Yugi offered his hand to the cat, who sniffed it, then nodded and sat on the armrest of the couch, next to Kisara. Joey returned with the first aid kit and Blue Eyes hissed at him. Joey cringed and backed away, setting the kit next to Yugi. Mokuba sat next to Seto,

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked softly, his voice trembling.

"We'll see. We'll see," Yugi said, taking some bandages out of the kit. Then a cell phone rang, and everyone jumped. It rang again. Blue Eyes pulled a cell phone out of Kisara's pocket by his teeth, that had the words Café Risqué written on it in flaming letters, and placed it in Seto's hand.

"Hello?" Seto answered it.

"Hi there! Where's Kisara? She's late for her show! Everyone's worried about her, she's never late!" said a panicked female voice on the other end.

"She's hurt and can't come tonight--" Seto started to reply.

"What?!! Who's the asshole who hurt her?! Where is she? Is she alright?" the girl screamed, so loudly that Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear for fear of going deaf.

"She's hurt, I don't' know, she's at the Kame Game Shop and no she's not alright," Seto replied to the questions.

"Kame Game Shop? I know where that is! Me and the girls will be coming over, okay? She's part of our family, so don't you worry, give us ten minutes and we'll be there." _Click._ Seto looked at the phone in mild shock, then turned it off.

"I thought she didn't have a family," Mokuba said softly, his fingers tracing over the silver pentagram in his hands.

"I don't think it's the same family that you're thinking of Mokuba," Seto said.

"So leme get this straight," Joey said. "She's a witch and a whore," Joey didn't get to say more than that because Blue Eyes growled threateningly and Seto launched himself at Joey, and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't' you EVER call her that!!" He yelled.

"Well why else would she work at Café Risqué?" Joey replied, trying to be a smart ass. Seto smacked him across the face.

"Aha! You like her don't' you!" Joey yelled. Seto growled and let Joey go. "HaHa! The cold, heartless Kaiba has a soft spot after all!" Joey continued. Seto glared at him, and went back to Kisara. Mokuba looked up from the pentagram at Kisara.

"You alright Mokuba?" Tea asked sitting next to him. He nodded, and went over to Kisara. Very carefully he put the pentagram back around her neck, tying the small chain in a knot to hold it in place.

"Please be alright," He whispered in her ear. Then the door opened and three women entered.

"It was unlocked so we let ourselves in," one of the women explained as they walked over to where Kisara lay.

"Hey now Yugi! You can't be turning my shop into a harem!" his grandpa yelled from the kitchen.

"We're not grandpa!" Yugi yelled back his face flushing as the women were taking off their jackets and revealing an ample amount of flesh.

"Sorry for the lack of modesty, we just left as soon as we heard," the same woman explained. "If we'd have known there were minors…" she trailed off and the three turned their attention to the unconscious girl.

30 Minutes later

"Now you all take good care of her, understand?" they said as they left. Seto and Mokuba nodded, and one of the ladies winked at Yugi, who blushed, and then they left. Everyone sat there silently and then Kisara made a soft whimpering noise. Blue Eyes, Mokuba, and Seto were next to her in an instant. Yugi looked over their shoulders, Kisara's eyes were darting under her eyelids, her body tensing, sweat beading her forehead. Seto gently stroked her cheek,

"She's got a fever." Her body tensed again. Then she sat straight up.

"Kisara?" Yugi asked softly. She glanced around quickly taking in her surroundings; her eyes were hazy with delirium and fever. She drew a dagger and jumped off the couch.

"Kisara!" Mokuba cried, she looked everyone and backed away towards the door. Blue Eyes ran up to her meowing quickly. She looked at her cat for a minute then ran out the door and into the still pouring rain, Blue Eyes followed her, still meowing. No one said anything. Seto nodded to Yugi and he and Mokuba left.

"Geez, what wuz that all about?" Joey asked, not grasping the severity of the situation. Everyone sighed.

Five miles later

Seto and Mokuba found Kisara. She hadn't gotten very far, not with her wounds and her fever. Seto picked her up and carried her with him and Mokuba, back to Kaiba Mansion, with Blue Eyes bringing up the rear.

Once there, he put her in the bed room closest to his and Mokuba's bed rooms.

About 12 hours later

Kisara blinked her eyes. Sunlight filtered through some curtains, and Blue Eyes stretched out lazily on the bed… Waitasec! A bed? A real bed? Sure enough she was in a grand bedroom and an even grander bed, if such a thing is possible.

"How are you feeling?" asked someone she looked in the direction of the question. Much to her surprise it was Seto Kaiba. '_Oh dear! What am I doing here? How did I get here? Oh man! I missed work last night and this morning! I am in some seriously deep shit!!'_ She was distracted from her panicked thoughts by Seto sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Um, better?" she ventured in a lame attempt to sound convincing. A faint smile crossed Kaiba's features.

"You're a pathetic liar." Kisara blushed. Her panic was subsiding, at least she had all her clothes on still. But Kaiba was another story. He was shirtless, and was wearing black sweatpants, which Kisara was willing to bet five bucks were silk. She tore her eyes away from his body and became very interested in the patterns on the blanket, which actually didn't contain any patterns, seeing that it was all one solid color.

"You're very cute when you blush," Seto said, Kisara felt his weight moving towards her. She looked at him, his eyes. They were sooo beautiful…His eyes were so possessive. Kisara felt them taking her soul. The heat radiating from his body…_waitasec! How'd he get so close to me!?_ Seto had closed the space between them , his eyes never leaving hers. Kisara felt his hands tracing her back gently.

"Kaiba," she whispered, hardly believing what was happening. "What are you doing?" Every moved he made seemed so perfect, so exact… he placed his other hand on her hip while the one on her back floated down her spine.

"To answer your question," Seto whispered in her ear, before nipping it gently. "I'm doing _this,_" His kissed her, pressing their bodies together gently. Kisara gasped and tried to pull away but Seto held her against him. Finally he let her go and she was gasping for breath.

"Seto," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She'd only called him by his first name once, at school, when he'd found out she was a witch. "Please don't ever do that to me again."

"Why not?" He asked stroking her face with the back of his hand. She looked away.

"Because I'm not worth it." Kaiba laughed,

"Why on earth would you think that?" Kisara still didn't look back at him, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I fell in love with Ryou. But it didn't work out, it couldn't. Not with his friends and his yami. It couldn't be accepted. We were both in danger. No one should have to go through that to be with the one they love."

"So you left him because you're a coward," Seto said icily. She froze then slowly looked at him.

"Don't ever call me that again." She started to pull away and get up to leave, but Seto pulled her back down.

"Why not," he said his eyes cold now. Taunting.

"Because I left for him! To protect him! Alright! Now let me go!"

"There's more to it than that and you know it!" Seto said not letting go. "I can sit here all day until I find out the rest of this. It's your move." She glared at him, but behind the glare Seto could see her frantically debating over telling him or not. He could feel her pulse pounding in her as he kept her from escaping. '_If she were desperate enough to escape, I might not stand a chance against her…'_

"Fine," she whispered, dropping her eyes. "I'll tell you." '_Never mind, I guess we're doing it the easy way.'_ Seto thought letting go of her arms.

"Well?" he asked, a bit harsher than he meant to. She raised her eyes to his, the anger gone now, and only a cold sense of fear in them.

"Because," she whispered. "I've started to fall in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Viva rose: thank you all for the reviews!

YUGI: is this going to be the equivalence of one of your sugar rushes?

Viva rose: yep.

YUGI: uhoh. (scampers off to buy a bomb shelter)

viva rose: and this chappie will have music in it!!!!!

Malik: what kind of music?

Viva rose: fun music (grins evilly)

Malik: oh really? (grins evilier than viva)

viva rose: yepscedualies. (grins a grin so evil that it rivals Pegasus, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and a psychotic Herro Yuii.)

Malik: oh dear, what have I done? (sweat drop, backs away)

JOEY: maybe if we back up real slow and easy like she won't notice that we're here.

Viva rose: Joey! You're-supposed-to-be-in-the-house-in-the-alternate-alternate-demienson-with-the-unhappy-happy-spirits-the-two-gay-guys-two-straight-guys-and-a-talking-cat!!!!

JOEY: opps I think she saw me.

Viva rose: Ashley sic 'em!!!

Ashley: bite bite! Hey joey-san wanna play? (psychotic grin, snaps whip)

Joey: oh shit.. (runs away as fast as he can)

Ashley: whhhhaaaa!! He doesn't love me because I'm so ugly!!

viva rose: you're not ugly.

Ashley: yes I am! (snaps whip threateningly at Naka)

Malik: (pulls out a bigger whip than Ashley-chan's) sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me!

Ashley: ohhhh (drools at Malik's sadistic sexiness, and follows him into a nearby S&M bedroom)

viva rose: well I guess that went better than planned…. (odd sex noises start coming from the bedroom)… heehee, oh-dear-Ra-what-have-I-done? (sweat drop) I guess I have to the disclaimer on my own, seeing that I'm all alone now…

Tea: No you're not friendship is always with you!

F1313F: oh yes, silly me. How could I forget… righto then, and you know what? I will have Links the Microsoft Word Help Cat do the disclaimer.

Links: viva rose does not own the following: me, Yu-gi-oh, her own socks, the chair she's sitting in, her bed sheets, or those sexy hand cuffs she gave those to Malik you see…

viva rose: okay enough about that and on with the story!

Links: she does own the following: Blue Eyes, the pentagram, a bible, and her virginity.

Viva rose: shut up dumb cat!! (chases Links with a .22, which is her grandpa's but will be hers when he passes away)

Stupidity, Concern and a Very Pissed Off Hikari

Kisara stormed into the dressing room, startling several of her fellow waitresses, and strippers.

"Kisara! You're supposed to be resting!" gasped one of the girls.

"I really don't given a flying fuck!" Kisara snapped back her light blue hair flying about. "I'm going to dance tonight!"

"But you can't! You've lost too much blood!"

"Has something stupid like that ever stopped me before?"

"I'll tell the manager!"

"Go ahead! I'm dancing tonight come hell or high water!" The rest of the girls looked at her with a respectful silence.

"It's about those boys isn't it?" said the other girl. "You're doing this to get revenge on them aren't you?!"

"No, I'm doing it to show them what my life is like. Maybe they'll stop trying to kill me."

"This won't bode well with your karma."

"I really don't care, I'll deal with the effects of the three-fold law later." She looked at the girls. "Now, who wants to have some fun with me tonight?"

_QQQ_

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Yugi picked up the phone at the game shop.

"If you or any of your friends want to win a prize come to Café Risque tonight at ten o' clock sharp."

"What'd we win?"

Click.

"Hey guys!" Yugi shouted, bounding off to the living room. "We've won a prize!" and this is where we must feel sorry for Yugi, for the poor child is so very gullible, but then again he is the Pharaoh's hikari…

_QQQ_

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Ryou picked up the phone.

"You know Kisara?"

"Yes," Ryou answered hesitantly.

"Well there's something you should see, and it's very important. Be at Café Risque tonight at ten o' clock sharp."

"What's wrong?!"

Click. The dial tone at the other end didn't answer his question very well. Ryou looked at his watch, 9:45. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Across the street Bakura was smoking a cigarette. Ryou had tried to stop his yami from hurting Kisara and Bakura had locked him in his soul room and then proceeded to beat the shit out of Kisara. When he had let his hikari out, Ryou had been extremely not happy with his yami and hadn't spoken to him in the past 14 hours, and had locked him out of the house. Thus leaving Bakura to sulk for the past many hours and get himself addicted to smoking… but that was of little matter now, now his hikari was running somewhere, and through their link Bakura could hear his hikari's panicked thoughts, and they were all about that damn witch. So why not follow him and find out just what was so special about this witch? Bakura couldn't think of any reason why not, so he took after his hikari.

_QQQ_

"Hey! What the hell's the deal?!" Joey exclaimed giving the door to Café Risqué a shove. "No one's here! Yugi, I think we got play'd!"

"Hey isn't that Ryou?" Yugi said, ignoring Joey, and pointing towards the white haired teen, who was running towards them, followed closely by Bakura. Ryou slowed to a stop as he approached the others.

"Hey—what—are—you guys—" BAM! Bakura had apparently forgotten to stop running and collided with his hikari full force, knocking them both to the ground.

"Damn you!" Ryou yelled, shoving his dark off of him, and jumping to his feet.

"Damn me? A little late for that don't' ya think?! Damn you! That whore's all you can think about!" Bakura yelled back, jumping to his feet just as quickly.

"So what if she is? What are you going to do about it?!"

"SO WHAT?" Bakura looked as though he were about to spontaneously combust from the sheer thought of those words. "You're MY hikari! You're sup—"

"I'M NOT YOURS! YOU DON'T OWN ME!!" Ryou yelled over his dark. Yugi and Co were looking from Ryou to his dark as if they were following a tennis match, and everyone was openly gawking. They'd never seen Ryou yell before.

"What do you see in her?! What could you possibly see?!" Bakura yelled furiously.

"I love her you ass! But I suppose that someone like YOU couldn't understand that! Because she doesn't torture me, mess with my mind or any of those other sick things that you like to do! She accepts me for who I am! She doesn't try to change me!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You need to be changed cuz you're such a damn wimp! You had to go running to the little witch for protection because you're a coward!"

"It means that you're a heartless asshole who doesn't' care about anyone or anything except himself and his sex drive! You wouldn't know love if it came up to you and castrated you!"

"Don't push me Ryou…" Bakura said, his voice a deadly soft.

"And if I do?" Ryou sneered.

"I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Bakura's voice still a deadly soft.

"I feel that way already so its just a little LATE! ASSHOLE!" Ryou yelled. Bakura took about 2.5 seconds to process this and coming up with no more good responses decided to take physical action instead of verbal and launched himself at hikari with all the intent of causing him much suffering and pain.

Ryou, having been expecting this, charged at his yami. And when they were about two inches apart, they were thrown back by an invisible wall, and sent flying ten feet through the air, and skidded to a stop on the asphalt. The pair sat there for a moment, stunned. Then they got right back up and ran at each other again. And again they were rebounded by an invisible force. And also by this time, they had several bruises, scrapes, and torn articles of clothing, and were also very tired and twice as pissed off as they had been before the whole thing started. The two looked at each other with all the hatred they could muster and ran at each other again, for the third time.

And what do ya know, for the third time they bounced off that invisible force, and landed uncomfortably on the ground.

"One would think at after the first two times you would've given up," said a cold voice. Everyone looked in the direction that the comment had come from. Seto was standing a few feet away, smirking.

"Go to hell, Kaiba." Bakura growled, still glaring daggers at his light.

"Now, now. That isn't a very nice thing to say, is it?" said a female voice from behind them. Everyone turned. The door to Café Risqué was being held open by a woman dressed in a scarlet belly dancer outfit. "I'm very glad that you could all make it, now, if you will please follow me." The girl beckoned and turned, disappearing into the club. The door decided to magically stay open. Everyone looked at each other, and stood there like a bunch of morons. Bakura was the first one to act like he had some sense, he shrugged, glared once more at Ryou, and entered the club. Slowly everyone followed him and then the door silently swung shut.

* * *

QQQ

viva rose: yeah short i know. I need two reviews before the next chapter gets put up. If anyone can guess why ryou and bakura couldn't hurt each other you will get a prize!


	9. Chapter 9

VIVA ROSE: yes I lied about the music last chapter, I was too lazy to look up the lyrics.

Tea: laziness is one of the 7 deadly sins… (shakes fingers at VIVA ROSE)

VIVA ROSE: oh well. Such is life…(sits on the ground and starts drawing in the dirt) I've made this chapter from seto's POV and really short too. Sorry again. I DO NOT OWN YGO!

Another View of Kisara

(Seto's POV)

'I must be a moron,' I thought as I gazed out the window. It was raining again, it had been doing that a lot lately… 'it's interesting how the weather seems to always reflect one's mood…' I looked away from the window, I was still in the room that Kisara had been in only a few hours ago. Everything was as it had been when she left…

(start flashback)

"_Because I've started to fall in love with you," she whispered. I looked at her sharply. _

"_What?" I couldn't have heard right. She shifted her weight, slightly pulling away._

"_I've started to fall in love with you," she repeated, not looking at me. I could see her hands trembling, I put my hands over hers. _

"_What are you so afraid of?" my voice was soft, I'd never spoken to anyone like that before, except for Mokuba. It was uncomfortable, awkward. Then she looked at me. _

"_Afraid? Who said I was afraid? If anyone is, I'd say it was you Kaiba." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at her. _

"_I am not afraid of anything," I said stiffly. She grinned in an eerie way, and looked at the blankets. _

"_Yes you are Kaiba. You're afraid of love." She didn't say it in an accusing way, nor in a mocking way, but as if she were stating a simple fact. That's what made me so angry, that she could read me so easily, and yet she didn't hate me for what she could see. _

"_Don't toy with me," I growled, glaring at her. _

"_What if I do?" she sat up on her heels, now her face was level with mine and we were very, very close. _

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that," I said, gazing into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes…_

"_What if I told you that you were letting me toy with you right now?" She whispered in my ear, letting her breath trace my neck. For a moment the world stood still… Then I grabbed her arms and pushed her down onto the bed, all in one fluid motion. _

"_I told you I can't let you do that," I said, my lips just barely tracing her ears. Our bodies were pressed together, she stared up at me, a startled expression on her face. I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and twirled it gently in my fingers. _

"_Are you sure?" she whispered. I could feel her pulse pounding, and I looked at her. _

"_Positive," I replied, then leaned down and kissed her…_

(end flashback)

I cursed myself. We hadn't had sex, hell, we'd hardly even gotten to the second kiss when she'd pulled away. She looked angry at herself, then she'd just gotten up and left. Not so much as a good bye. I ran through the things that could've caused her to want to leave. I couldn't figure it out

Now, just now, I was realizing it. She'd said that she loved me. I hadn't said anything even close to that in return. I thought back to the first time I'd seen her, six months ago, when she'd first delivered to the Kaiba mansion. She'd been two hours early, polite, and didn't even ask for a tip. My first thought was that she had to be the oddest girl I'd ever seen. She delivered a few more times, then I started requesting her specifically. These other delivery people, she wasn't like most of them, there was something about her, an aura. I'd spoken with her a few times but she remained entirely professional. But I'd started to take a liking to her. Mokuba had especially, she was like a favorite aunt to him. A few times I'd noticed a pentagram from her neck, but it was so brief that I was sure it was only a flash of the light.

I let Mokuba do most of the talking, she was more relaxed with him, whenever I came she froze up. She also had a knack for blushing terribly when I looked directly at her, into her eyes. She was such an interesting person. But I never really knew much about her. Then I'd seen her at school that day last week…

She was a good fighter, I gave her that. But when she was wounded she gave away her weakness, that's why Wheeler was able to defeat her. But when it came down to it, she wasn't so weak. The spell she'd cast, it had summoned the pentagram, and Blue Eyes to her. She really was a witch then…

I shook my head. Could this have something to do with my past life that Isis had shown me? I had been a priest of the Egyptian gods, and she was a witch… could we be the same somehow? Mokuba and I had never had any formal religious education, Mokuba however seemed drawn to Christianity, but as for myself, you could label me as atheist. I have no particular love for rituals or praying of any sort, no god has ever helped me. I've always been on my own. But now I wonder…

I sat on the unmade bed and closed my eyes in thought, but nothing came. It was all a mess. Kisara, my own off-the-wall past, her life now, her religion… it seemed too much to handle. I fell back on the messed up covers of the bed, running my hands through my hair in frustration. It was then I noticed the smell of the blankets. It was a soft smell of lavender and the sea shore…. And it wasn't the new detergent either.

"Kisara," I whispered softly. I almost felt tears coming to my eyes. Stop it! I scolded myself. I shouldn't' be crying over a girl! That's just stupid. Something that a lovesick idiot would do… but wait a second, I _was_ a lovesick idiot! I laughed at myself, I AM the biggest moron in the world! It's taken me this long to realize that I love her! And I probably just blew the only chance I would ever get to be with her! I smacked my forehead.

"I am the biggest idiot..." I muttered. Then the phone rang. Two minutes later I was flying down the stairs, yelling to Mokuba I'd be gone for a while. Ten minutes later I was outside Café Risqué, watching Bakura and his other self argue. Then two minutes later I was inside the club with the others. And surprisingly enough all I could think about was Kisara.

QQQQQQ

Viva rose: woohoo! I wrote this in four hours! Go me! Yes now. Next chapter will have music in it, I promise I will make my lazy self go and look up the lyrics. Hey to my loyal reviewers: keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10

Viva rose: Hi there! As I promised, a music chapter! It has song's from Orgy, and several random techno artists, so I can't lay claim to any of these songs for they are not my work….

I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of the songs in this chapter. But I do own a pretty, new pen!

Double update for my lovely reviewers!

And Possessed by the Anime you were correct! Good job!

QQQQ

Chapter 11: Journey

It was dark. Then a dull yellow light filled the room.

Yugi looked around to Joey, Tea, Tristan and himself in a good sized room, complete with couches, pool tables, arcade games, and a bar.

"Hello?" Yugi ventured to the empty room.

"Hello," replied two silky voices. Everyone looked in the direction of the reply. Two women, who hadn't been there before, were standing behind the bar. "We are at your service, gentlemen, and lady." They curtsied, one wore a black gesha outfit, and the other wore a sky blue belly dancer outfit.

"Hey! Now look here!" Joey said stomping up to the girls. "We were promised a prize, where is it?! And where are Bakura and Seto?" The girls looked at each other and smiled as if they were in on some secret.

"The fate of the other two is none of your concern—" said the gesha.

"—As for your prize—" said the belly dancer.

"—this is it." They finished together.

"Huh?"

"A night on the house--" proclaimed the gesha grandly.

"—whatever you want—" said the belly dancer.

"—except sex—" gesha cut in.

"—then our boyfriends would have to kill you," they finished together again. Joey processed this for a minute, then shrugged.

"Okay then, I want a beer, and a lap dancer from you," he pointed to the blue belly dancer. The two women bowed to him and exchanged their secret smile.

"As you wish."

QQQQQQ

Seto was greeted by a bright light, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they did, Seto saw that Ryou and his other self were the only ones with him. The red belly dancer stood in doorway.

"If you would please follow me," she turned and vanished into the hallway. Seto and Ryou got stuck in the doorframe, both having tried to follow the girl at the same time. Bakura came up behind them and after a few well aimed kicks managed to send them both tumbling through the doorway into the hall, where they landed in a heap and Bakura leisurely walked over them. Ryou scrambled to his feet and ran ahead to catch up with the red belly dancer. Seto stood, trying to keep his dignity, and followed at a fast walk…..

_If you need to change your style sometimes_

_To please and satisfy_

_They'll call you a hypocrite_

_You're giving birth to all new trends…_

Seto thought he saw something move behind him. He whipped around. Nothing. Then something fluttered in front of him. He snatched it out of the air. It was a duel monsters card, Witch of the Black Forest…

_Visions they'll never understand_

_Because they're all so selfish…_

Someone laughed, Seto turned to face the direction he'd originally been going in. Someone laughed again. Seto thought he saw a glimpse of someone turning the corner to his right…

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens _

_Demanding their attention _

_So selfish_

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens _

_Trying to discover what's wrong with my mind…_

Seto felt someone tap his shoulder as he ran. Another card fluttered in front of him: The Portrait's Secret. He held it next to the other card, studying them. The cards' occupants growled, and the cards glowed. Seto dropped the cards and took a step back.

_So they started the upheaval _

_But you prompted the war…_

The cards' came to life as if they'd been placed on a duel disk, only this was real. The cards attacked each other, spraying each other's blood all over the hallway, then bursting into flames and vanishing in screeches and smoke.

_You're still a hypocrite_

_Snapping the sleepers into motion_

_So their systems will change_

_Right now you're giving up but let me show you…_

The smoke from the cards' battle moved, as if being blown by a very precise hair drier, and formed an arrow.

"Obviously you want me to go in that direction," Seto said shaking his head, not knowing for the life of him what to do. And much to his surprise the arrow changed, and formed the duel monster card Possessed Dark Soul. The card's occupant then jumped out of the card, leaving it to fall to the floor blank, as it's monster stood at its full height before Seto.

Seto blinked and took half a step back, the monster was actually as tall as he was, not something that many people were, as the fire fiend looked him directly in the eyes.

"Follow me if you wish to find her," it said to him, spitting bits of fire as it spoke. "That is why you're here isn't it?" Seto nodded, still trying to conceive this new reality he figured he must be in. "Alright then follow me." The demon began running and Seto had little choice but to follow.

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens_

_Demanding their attention_

_So selfish_

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens_

_Trying to discover what's wrong with my mind…_

"What are you?" Seto asked as he ran alongside the duel monster, who had taken to running on the ceiling.

"What do you think I am?" it suddenly stopped and stood on the ceiling, smirking as Seto had to scramble to a stop to avoid colliding with the fiend.

"I don't know," Seto said frustrated.

"Well I'm a duel monster of course!"

"I know THAT!"

"Well why did you say that you didn't? Unless of course you meant why am I running about and helping you," it said in a sarcastic tone. "If you meant that, well then it should be obvious, I am, after all, one of Kisara's cards." Seto's jaw dropped and would've hit the floor from the shock this poor boy has gone through but Dark Possessed Soul caught it and jammed it back into place.

"Really Seto, it's rude to gawk. But I don't' know why you find this news to be so shocking. You did know that she dueled, didn't you?" the duel monster eyed him.

"N-no I didn't. She never mentioned it." The duel moster shook his head.

_You like to be the center of attention don't you_

_Under the spell of another phase_

_So pretentious_

_Plastic uninvited _

_Don't you find it strange…_

"Come on now, we're running out of time!" The fiend jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed Seto's arm and began to pull him in the direction they'd been going in.

_How they wear their egos on their sleeves_

_Until they see your face_

_Don't' you find it strange_

_How they wear their egos on their sleeves_

_Until they see your face…_

Seto felt his skin blister and burn under the fiend's touch as it closed around his arm and began pulling him. Seto growled and tried to pull his arm free, only to feel more his flesh sizzle and cook under the demon's hand.

"We're wasting time! Why are you fighting me? I'm trying to help you, you fool!" the duel monster looked at him incredulously. Seto stared back at it just as incredulous, then sighed and gave into the monster's urgings.

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens_

_Demanding their attention_

_So selfish _

_Everyone look at me_

_Chasing sirens_

_Trying to discover what's wrong with my mind._

As Seto ran with the Possessed Dark Soul, the burning on his arm lessened, probably because he wasn't fighting it, but it was beginning to slowly crawl up his arm and spread down to his hand. It was slightly disturbing to feel one's own flesh cook and hear it sizzle as it hurts but not enough to make you do anything about it, but then again if you were to look at it you would scream, but it really didn't hurt anymore…

"Look out!" Seto glanced ahead, another duel monster card was suspended in the air. Behind him the Possessed Dark Soul had stopped some fifty feet back, having released Seto. Seto looked in front of him again and the card's monster came forth, Spirit of the Harp. She looked at him with solemn, pupiless, green eyes.

"Ye shall not pass," she said gravely.

"Wha—" Seto staggered to a stop in front of the fairy. The Spirit of the Harp unblinkingly repeated:

"Ye shall not pass, Although I cannot see, Ye shall not pass, so mote it be."

"But I ne—"

"SO MOTE IT BE!" The fairy yelled and attacked. Seto was knocked back, his head cracking against the wall. The last thing he saw was the fairy preparing to attack him again, then his thoughts kaleidoscoped into a blur and were gone, as an odd sensation filled his body.

_This day should last forever_

_Stuck on the merry-go-round_

_Keep spinning_

_Never want to come down_

_So selfish_

_This day should last forever_

_So selfish_

_So selfish_

QQQQQQQ

The red belly dancer suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Why are we stopping?" Ryou asked.

"Because this is where I leave you," said the girl. "You must find your own way to her." She turned to the hikari. "That is why you're here, isn't it?"

"Of course that's why he's here! He's in love with the whore," snarled Bakura. The girl turned to Ryou's other self, her eyes blazing.

"Watch what you say about the High Priestess!"

"Priestess? Her? Ha!" Bakura laughed. The girl glared at him.

_Every time I'm full of hate_

_I would kill if only I_

_Had a blunt instrument _

_And the perfect alibi _

"Mind the three fold law you should, three times bad and three times good," she said softly, then turned back to Ryou. "Best of luck to you Ryou, may the god and goddess bless you." Bakura snickered, the girl ignored him, continuing,

"Ryou, you are the Change of Heart card are you not?"

"I am," Ryou said, wondering what this had to do with anything. She nodded.

"My card is Saggi the Dark Clown."

"I see." Ryou still didn't see where this was all going.

_Every sin I don't admit_

_And every crime I dearly like_

_To commit _

_And get away with _

_Makes me realize…_

"Good luck to you, there is much you will go through, this I can see, so mote it be," the girl nodded then turned and vanished into the darkness.

"That," said Bakura. "Was pretty screwy."

"Shut up," Ryou snapped.

"You REALLY love her that much?"

"Yes stupid."

"Oh. Okay."

""Okay"? Did I just hear you say "okay"?" Ryou felt his yami's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Bakura slapped his hikari's hand away.

"But you're being civil towards me!" Ryou exclaimed.

"At a cost."

"I knew there was a catch."

_That even Jesus_

_Won't want me _

_For a sunbeam _

_Won't want me_

_For his dream team_

_He might not want me at all…._

"You have to get me a girlfriend."

"Huh? What sexuality are you?" exclaimed Ryou in exasperation.

"Hmph! If you must know—"

"Well yes it would be nice to know."

"Fine, I'm bi okay!"

"So if I get you a girlfriend you'll help me find Kisara and stop hitting on me?"

"Who said I'd stop hitting on you?"

"Well I don't know many women who are like you, they're hard to come by, I figured that once you have someone you'll leave me alone."

"We'll see."

_Every scrap of fierce ambition _

_That I nurse_

_Like a new born_

_Each chance for self advancement t_

_That I grab_

_The backs I slap and stab_

_The lies I've told_

_Every suckers soul_

_Down the river _

_For a profit_

_Makes me wonder…_

"So in that case, I really don't' have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope," Bakura was smirking again.

"Damn it!"

"I could always make your life hell."

"You do that on a daily basis."

"Oops how could I forget?"

_That even Jesus_

_Won't want me _

_For a sunbeam _

_Won't want me _

_For his dream team_

_He might not want me at all…_

_That even Jesus_

_Won't want me _

_For a sunbeam _

_Won't want me _

_For his dream team_

_He might not want me at all…_

"Knowing you, very easily. Fine you have a deal, but no shit okay?" Ryou agreed grudgingly.

"What me? Trick you? I would never!" Bakura said in mock shock.

"Ha! Yeah right!"

_And every bomb I ever drop _

_Goes shining in galaxmic cause_

_I somehow wind up in the jungle_

_Every sneaky little angle _

_That I mail _

_The treaty's broke _

_The species killed_

_Every time I pass the buck_

_When I couldn't give up flying…_

"I give you my word!"

"And how much is your word worth? Oh yeah, NOTHING!"

"Take my offer or leave it."

"I already took it!"

"Alright then what are we standing here talking for? Ryou I thought you loved this girl?!" Bakura said, taking out the Ring. The light rolled his eyes.

"Take us to the witch," Bakura said to the Ring. It glowed and the dangles on it pointed to the right. "Okay, come on." Bakura gave his hikari a shove and they started again. Ryou sighed '_How am I going to find HIM a girlfriend?'_

_That even Jesus_

_Won't want me _

_For a sunbeam _

_Won't want me _

_For his dream team_

_He might not want me at all…_

_That even Jesus_

_Won't want me _

_For a sunbeam _

_Won't want me _

_For his dream team_

_He might not want me at all…_

QQQQQ

Seto's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The Possessed Dark Soul was sitting on the ceiling again, parts of Seto's purple/blue coat had burned away. The flame demon had pulled him away from the attacking fairy.

_All the subtle flavors of my life_

_Have become bitter seeds and poison weeds_

_Without you_

"How are we going to get past her?" Seto looked at the fairy, who was now calmly playing her harp.

"Fight her."

"How?"

"My, my you are a slow one. Did that blow to the head do THAT much damage?" Seto stood, ignoring the pounding in his head as well as the duel monster's remark.

"Why is she blocking us anyway?"

"Ahh, it may be better if you didn't know." The fiend jumped to the ground.

"Tell me," Seto growled. "I don't have time for these games! I came to see Kisara, that's it!"

"Well, funny you should mention my mistress, because that's the reason the Spirit of the Harp won't let us pass." Said the fiend rather quickly.

"What?" Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear, I guess I have to tell you now, don't I?" the fiend didn't wait for an answer, but continued. "Kisara is near death. Her wounds and fever didn't heal, she was too angry to let them." The duel monster looked at the floor.

_You represent what's true_

_I drain the color from the sky_

_And turn blue without you _

"She was going to dance for you. She wanted to, she never dances for anyone, not one until now, until you. Then she passed out. We're all cards of Kisara's deck. It is our duty to protect her when she's here. Some of us guard her, other's, like myself, guide those sent to help her, yourself, obviously." The monster explained. But Seto had stopped listening after the first sentence, '_Kisara_ _is near death.'_

"No," Seto whispered. "She can't be."

_These arms lack a purpose_

_Flapping like a humming bird _

_I'm nervous_

"I'm afraid she is, so now do you understand?" said the fiend sadly.

"To get to her I have to prove myself."

"Something akin to that. But I am at your command, I will fight for the High Priest."

_Cuz__I'm the left eye_

_You're the right_

_Would it not be madness to fight_

_We become one_

Seto was about to ask just how the duel monster knew he had been a priest in his past life, but decided to focus on the issues at hand.

"Alright," Seto took a step towards the fairy, who snapped to attack position, 800 attack points, Possessed Dark Soul had 1200. "Possessed Dark Soul attack Spirit of the Harp!"

"Finish the spell," said the fiend.

"What?"

"Finish the spell."

"Finish the—" Seto looked panicked. The fairy began to attack.

"I can't serve you unless you finish the spell!" the fiend cried, in despair.

"Ye shall not pass, although I cannot see, ye shall not pass, so mote it be!" the fairy attacked. Seto dodged the blast.

_In you the song that rights my wrongs_

_In you the fullness is blooming _

_The power to begin again_

_From right now_

_In you _

_In you _

_In you_

_In you_

_We become one_

_We become one _

_Become one _

_Become one_

_One_

"Attack her so we can pass by free, attack her, SO MOTE IT BE!!!" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs as he dodged another attack.

"Finally he gets it," the fiend said leaping forward and sending a blast of fire into the fairy's face.

_We become one_

_We become one_

_We become one_

The fairy blinked and screamed as her harp was warped and twisted then burst into ash, the fairy vanished.

_I'm unafraid_

_Never never scared_

_The world is washed _

_In breaths of air_

_I am the left eye_

_You're the right _

_Would it not be madness to fight_

Seto blinked. There was nothing but a charred spot where the duel monster had once been.

"Good thing you figured it out, another hit might've killed you," the fiend said grinning at Seto who was still trying to get everything to register in his mind.

_We become one_

_We become one _

_We become one_

_We become one_

"Why didn't you tell me the seal of the spell before?" Seto said finally getting his bearings.

"Why, I thought that it was only obvious, but I guess even the High Priest can forget. But you remember now, and that's what's important. Come on, this way." The fiend leapt back onto the ceiling and began running. Seto sighed and followed. Counting his blessings that the duel monster hadn't tried to pull him again.

_Become one_

_Become one _

_Become one_

As he ran Seto stored the millions of questions that were forming in his mind that he wanted answers to. But the Dark Possessed Soul had said Kisara was near death, questions could wait. Her being alright came first.

_One _

_One _

_One _

_One _

_One_

Viva rose: If anyone has any corrections to the lyrics to the two techno songs correct me, they probably aren't 100 correct, or even close, but don't' flame me I did the best that I could. Um next few chapters will have sever religious conflict, and if you don't' like that then don't' read, or skip those parts. Keep reviewing!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Viva rose: my goodness so many pro set/kisara…I never woulda thought…Oh man you all are going to hate me so much later. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A TRADGETY AND SPIRITUAL, DON'T FLAME ME ONCE THE END COMES. I'm also not here to convert anyone to anything by the representations of the various faiths in this fic. And also for this chapter and the following please note:

**this chapter and the following shall have big nasty religious conflicts including but not limited to: Christianity, Wicca and Ancient Egyptian religion, whatever its proper name may be. So if things like this make you scared, nervous or otherwise emotionally, or mentally instable, then I strongly urge you to get a back bone and wake up to reality, and reading this chapter and the following will not be the best way to wake up to reality**.

I don't own YGO!

QQQQQ

Chapter 12: In Which Yugi Uncovers a Scheme and Mokuba Learns Several Things

About two hours had past since Yugi and his friends had started being entertained by the two belly dancers. And Joey, Tristian, and Tea had all fallen asleep after having a few drinks. Yugi of course decided to not drink, come on now this is Yugi, of course he's not going to drink….

"Hey, Tea? Tea?" Yugi shook her shoulder gently. She didn't respond. "TEA!" Yugi exclaimed, shaking her hard now. She slumped forward, still asleep. There was a mean laugh. Yugi looked at the two girls.

"What did you do to them?" he exclaimed. They laughed again.

"Don't worry sweetie. They're just taking a little nap." The two laughed again.

"That's not funny!" Yugi yelled. "What did you do to them?!?!"

"Oh dear child," the gesha came up to Yugi and stroked his face gently, Yugi pushed her hand away angrily, and scared now too. "We did the same thing to them that we're going to do to you. Don't worry about it, just drink this." She started to push a cup of amber liquid into his mouth.

"NO!!" Yugi stumbled back shoving the cup out of her hand. "YU-GI-OH!!!" he cried and his Millennium Puzzle glowed gold, blinding the two girls. The girls were knocked back against the bar by the force of the Millennium Puzzle, and the light faded. The pharaoh stood before them. The girls gapped at him, not sure how to react to this transformation.

"I suggest you tell me what you're up to. It would be in your best interest," Yami said. The girls sprang to their feet.

"Why should we?" hissed the gesha, reaching behind her.

"How's this: because I said so." Yami Yugi smiled confidently. The belly dancer gritted her teeth, and murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Yami Yugi asked.

"So mote it be," she said, barely audible.

"What?" Yami Yugi frowned.

"Your friends are in no danger. But you'd best stay out of our way. Or you may well regret your interference," said the gesha.

"Where are Ryou and Seto?" Yami asked. The two girls frowned.

"Fulfilling their destiny," they chorused then a golden pentagram appeared in front of them, with a raven and a wolf inside it.

"What do you mean?!" Yami scowled, bringing his own ancient magic to bear.

"That is all you need to know. Do not interfere in the world of the god and goddess." They said.

"Enough!" Yami sent a blast of shadow magic at the girls in frustration. It hit the pentagram and for a moment the pentagram held against it, but then it broke through and looked as though it would obliterate the two girls. But at the last moment they vanished, leaving a raven's cry and a wolf's howl echoing in the empty room.

A door opened to Yami's right.

"What on earth?" he mused.

_What do we do Yami?Yugi asked. _

_We need to be careful, it's obvious that they aren't interested in us, but Seto and Ryou are their targets._

_Let's go after them and stop this! Exclaimed Yugi. _

_Alright but I'm not familiar with their magic, it will be very dangerous.__cautioned Yami. _

_Yeah, but that's never stopped us before! Besides our friends may need us! Yugi insisted. _

_Alright, let's go then. _ With that they went through the open door.

QQQQ

Mokuba stared out the window. Seto had been gone for nearly four hours. He was starting to worry. On top of that it was beginning to rain, rain was always a bad sign. He fingered the small cross that hung from his neck. _What do I do?_ Then it was as if something struck him. He fell to his knees. It seemed as if a spirit or voice or something was filling his body with an overwhelming sensation. His worry about his brother, about Kisara…… it suddenly seemed….. lifted. His body felt numb, as if his spirit was lifted, and he heard himself speak as if he was far away.

"Dear God, I don't know what to do. Please, help me. Help my brother and Kisara… I know they don't belief in You, but they are good people. Please I'm so scared…" at that point he broke down and started sobbing, but somehow he managed to continue his prayer. "Even if they don't believe in You, but I do. And I know that you can do anything, and I beg of You… please Lord." Then he could no longer speak. It was as if something was caught in his throat and his chest felt heavy, his sobs were uncontrollable.

A hand touched his head and he looked up, into the eyes of an angel.

"Don't fear little one," it said without speaking. "I am Michael one of the Angels of the Lord. I am here to help you." Mokuba starred, hardly believing his eyes. Michael glowed a golden color, his eyes blue, and his hair golden. His robes a pure white, with a golden cord tied at his waist. He had four wings, each one a different color: silver, lavender, sky blue, and deep red. Then Mokuba found his voice.

"Oh, thank you!" He embraced the angel, half expecting to fall through the angel, but Michael was solid as a human. He smiled and stroked Mokuba's hair.

"Now little one, we must hurry. Your brother and friends may be in grave danger." Mokuba looked at him panicking,

"But I don't know where they are!"

"Don't worry, I do. Now hold on tight!" Mokuba grasped the angel's robes tightly, and they disappeared in a flash of white light. They reappeared in front of Café Risqué. Michael waved his hand and the door opened. Mokuba ran in, with Michael flying above him. As they did magic whirled up around them. Traps. Mokuba screeched to a stop, but Michael wrapped his wings around Mokuba and shield him from the magic. Mokuba ran forward again, triggering more traps, which Michael deflected.

He stopped gasping for breath at a four way split in the hallway. He looked at Michael.

"Kisara's dying isn't she? And my brother has to save her because he was a priest in his past life, doesn't he?"

"That is what they believe. But it is a deception. Which is why we must stop them. There are abominations here. Only you can stop them from taking effect. Your friend Yugi is in danger too. The spirit he carries in him is a impostor of his real guardian. Ryou carries one as well. We must banish these demons or your friends may be bound to Hell." Mokuba felt his heart skip a few beats. He couldn't imagine Hell. But to even think about his friends and brother there... It was torture to try and even comprehend it. He couldn't let that happen. He turned to Michael,

"Which way do we go?"

"To the far left." Mokuba took off running again, more magic sprang up, and Mokuba was sure he saw some duel monsters attack, but Michael blasted them away. Then Mokuba skidded to a stop, in front of them was probably the most powerful duel monster, The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Don't be weak of Faith!" Michael called. "Believe in the Lord! Believe in me! I've been sent by God but I can't help unless you believe!" The Winged Dragon of Ra opened it's mouth and began to attack.

"Mokuba! Let God take this battle for you! Trust in Him!" Mokuba stared at the attack, paralyzed in fear.

"Mokuba!" Michael flew in front of him, taking the blast straight on. He could deflect it for it as pushing him back. "You MUST believe! Put your Faith in God!" Mokuba looked at him, his angelic body slowly being destroyed.

"I believe," Mokuba whispered. The destruction of Michael's body stopped. "I believe in The Lord God! I believe through Him anything is possible!" He shouted tears falling from his eyes. Michael stopped being force back.

"In the Name of God! Through His Only Begotten Son Jesus Christ! I command thee! Be gone demon!" He yelled. Michael moved one of his hands back and formed a silver ball of light in it. Then it took the form of a dove, and he threw it at the Winged Dragon of Ra.

It hit the Dragon, exploding, and the dragon screeched and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Mokuba collapsed sobbing. Michael knelt and lifted Mokuba up in his wings.

"Don't despair child. Your Faith will save you and never leave you. Be strong." Mokuba nodded, and Michael let him down on the ground, and Mokuba started running again. Michael flying above him. Guiding him, protecting him. Neither of them noticed the blood that had started to steadily seep out of Mokuba's side.

QQQQQ

Ryou followed his yami through the halls, while Bakura in turn followed the direction in which the Millennium Ring pointed. They'd lost track of time, seeing that neither of them had a watch. Then Ryou stopped and grabbed his dark's arm.

"Hey! When did we change clothes?" Bakura looked at himself and at Ryou. They were both clothed in off white robes, that covered their entire bodies. Their faces were covered by cloth which also covered their faces. And upon further inspection, beneath their robes were assorted daggers and throwing stars. Ryou also noticed that his normal clothes were not underneath the robes.

"I'll be damned. Just like in the old days," Bakura said, removing his face covering. He was grinning, and his eyes had a glint in them that Ryou had never seen before.

"I beg your pardon?" Ryou looked at his yami, who was still grinning idiotically.

"You may recall I used to be a tomb raider until I was trapped in the ring," Ryou nodded so Bakura continued. "There is something about this place, it has magic that…" he trailed off. Ryou could feel him testing the air around them through the power of the ring. "I don't know really what the magic is doing," he admitted finally. "But for now it may be working to our advantage. Come on we're really close!" He started again, Ryou followed, at a slight distance, still not quite sure of what was going on. Then something caught his eye at the end of the corridor.

"Kisara!" he ran forward, pushing his yami out of the way.

"NO!! DON'T YOU IDIOT!" Bakura yelled chasing his light. Just as Ryou reached Kisara, she vanished to be replaced by the duel monster The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams.

"Wha—" Ryou ran straight into the monster. The skeletal ghost looked down at Ryou and raised its sword to strike. Ryou froze, staring in shock and fear at the monster.

"Dare ye to trespass on the sacred ground?" it hollowed, making Ryou and Bakura both cringe and cover their ears.

"Damn straight we do!" Bakura came up to the monster. "Now move!"

"Need I send you Down?" The monster screeched.

"Nope, because that's where you're going," Bakura said bringing forth the ring.

"So mote it—" the Ghost started, screeching higher than before.

"Be gone!" Bakura summoned the powers of the shadow realm and sent a blast of magic towards the duel monster. It screeched as the shadow magic cut through it, and burst into black flames.

Bakura looked to his light as the last of the flames died down. Ryou had collapsed, blood pouring out of his ears, his eyes distant and blood shot.

"Ryou?" The Yami knelt next to the hikari. "Ryou?" he waved his hand in front of his host. No response. "Shit!" Bakura swore. Then the ground beneath them crumbled and they fell into nothingness, Bakura swearing the entire way down.

QQQQQQ

Seto kept running. How long had he been going through these corridors? How could he still be running? How many monsters had they fought? He glanced at the Possessed Dark Soul. The fiend was still running along the ceiling, now they were surrounded by a thick, dark fog, the magic card Yami. Seto had summoned the dark field card's effect, had he not he'd be dead. Suddenly his foot caught on something on the ground and he went flying, skidding and bumping to a rough, bruised stop. There he lay on the floor, gasping for breath, Possessed Dark Soul jumped back to the floor and came over to him.

"When did you find the time to change clothes?" it asked, not hiding its surprise. Seto looked at himself. His modern street clothes had been changed into the purple and white robes of a Egyptian high priest. Golden bracelets on his wrists and arms, and sandals on his feet.

"Not that I'm complaining, these clothes are much more fitting for the high priest," the fiend said.

_How on earth?_ Seto slowly stood, and as he did a rod appeared in his hand. _A summoning rod per chance? _Seto thought as he started again. Then another monster appeared in front of them. _Joy, here we go again._  
QQQQQQQ

"Hey Michael!" Mokuba stopped running.

"What?" The angel floated over his charge.

"How did my clothes change?" He was clad in an off white robe. A golden cord wrapped around his waist. Michael sighed sadly.

"History is repeating itself. We must hurry! Our time is running out to save your brother and his friend!"

"What happened before!" Mokuba asked as he started running again.

"A family was destroyed, loved ones died and chaos took over," the angel replied as he blasted a monster out of their way.  
QQQQQQ

All the while it was quiet. The witches gathered around the alter, their fallen priestess lain on it. Her fever would not break, her wounds still seeping blood.

One by one the witches began to cast their spells. They began to summon the Four Spirits and the god and goddess. Herbs were strewn around on the ground and oils painted on bodies, leaving the sent of magic and sorcery in the air.

Time was running out, for everyone.

QQQQQQQ

viva rose: i hope you all liked, i'm doing special speedy updates for you all this week. A new chapter each day, then i'll have to catch my breath for a bit. for those who are interested in adult works to keep yourselfs occupied while i write three different endings, my adultfanfiction link is in my profile. After this is done I hope you will stick around for my Harry Potter and Neopets fanfics. I will also be taking requests for fics. So do email me or IM me. AIM is puerdemon, adn MSN is 


	12. Chapter 12

Viva rose: oh boy what a day! Chapter 13… I don't think I can make it…ugh. Somebody kill me… uck.

Ashley: I'll kill you if you kill me!

Viva rose: nah. Too lazy. Oh yeah, lookie what my mommy got me! (holds up blue strait jacket) she wouldn't let me get black, she said blue brings out my eyes more… I dunno…

Viva rose: pretty… (strokes jacket affectionately then stealsit)

F1313F: me and my big mouth. Ho hum, next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy. Thank you all for all the love! It means a lot.

I DON'T FUCKING OWN IT!!!

Are We There Yet?

Mokuba collapsed.

"How much further Michael?" he panted, putting his hand on his chest.

"We're nearly there child. Don't give up now, this is the easy part." Mokuba groaned and stood back up. Then he fell over again.

"Child?" Michael knelt next to him.

"I don't feel so good." Mokuba put a hand on his side, and quickly withdrew it, wincing. He looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. "How on earth?"

"The forces of the enemy are strong," Michael said.

"But I thought…." Mokuba's eyes welled up with tears, he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. _I thought you would protect me. I thought I could save my brother and everything would be alright. I thought this was the winning side, and everything would get better…I thought that I was safe…_

"Child," Michael lifted Mokuba's chin. "Don't be weak of faith. Believe. The physical plane tricks us. The mortal body is weak, but if your faith is strong, anything is possible." Mokuba looked at the angel then bit his lip and stood. He fell against the wall, clutching his side, but started to walk. _I've got to do this. For Seto. He wouldn't give up. And I won't let anything happen to him. _

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Bakura shoved debris off himself as he climbed out from underneath the pile of floor that had collapsed beneath him and his hikari.

"Ryou?" he called. "Ryou!" He blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then he saw Ryou, lying a few feet from the rubble, still unconscious and bleeding. Bakura worked his way out of the pile and crawled over to his light.

"Get up." Bakura said shoving his light. No response. "Hey, I said get up!" Again no response. Bakura snickered. "And you wanted to save the witch girl. Ha! You can't even save yourself! You're a weakling, I can't believe I got stuck with you for a hikari. Worthless." He stood and kicked Ryou roughly in the ribs. Again no response from the light. Bakura's eyebrows furrowed, in concern then he shook his head in disgust and turned on his heel to leave.

"I'm not worthless," followed him as he left. Bakura stopped and looked at his light, hands on his hips,

"Sure you are. Prove to me that you're not." No response. "See? What'd I tell you? Maybe the rats will find you and put you out of your misery." Bakura turned to leave again. As he did, a rock flew by his head and crashed against the wall.

"Did you—" Bakura said turning around to address his fallen light, but then realized his light was nowhere to be seen. "Throw that at me?" he finished his voice several decibels softer. Another rock flew by his head, closer this time, much closer. Bakura whipped around.

"Ryou this isn't funny!" A rock smashed into his right cheek. "Damn it Ryou When I get my hands on you…" His Millennium Ring glowed brightly and illuminated his surroundings. And he came to find himself surrounded by zombie and fiend duel monsters. And they didn't look friendly to say the least. His eyes fell upon his hikari. Ryou was being held up by the collar of his robes in the grip of The Earl of Demise. Bakura swallowed hard. The Earl of Demise drew his sword and pressed it to Ryou's throat, yelling out orders to the other duel monsters. Bakura started to back away and found himself surrounded by the undead monsters. As a tomb robber, he'd seen the dead, but that was nothing compared to this! They closed in around him, the stink of their rotting flesh overpowering him, as he gagged and sank to his knees, his head spinning. He gritted his teeth and with all the will inside him, summoned the power of the ring. It flared out, blinding him, the dangles on the ring jingling as its power erupted. When the light vanished, Bakura blinked a few times to get his eyes to readjust.

They were still there.

Not having even flinched. Bakura struggled to suppress a scream, biting his knuckles till they bled. The largest monster, Giant Axe Mummy, grabbed him by the neck, and brought him over to the Earl of Demise. The Zombie Tiger leapt at Bakura's bloody hand, like a little Mexican kid hitting a piñata. The Axe Mummy deposited Bakura at the Earl's feet. The Earl looked down at him then dropped Ryou to the ground.

Bakura pulled his light up against him, panicking for what he was sure was the first time in his life, and clung to Ryou tightly.

"Ryou, thank Ra that you're not awake to see this." He whispered grimly. The Earl laughed. Then all the other duel monsters joined in laughing. Bakura looked around panicked.

"Trespass on holy ground!" the Earl shouted waving his sword.

"Then you go Down!" the other duel monsters echoed him. Starting a chant, and as they did, a coffin with a demon sword in it floated up over the crowd and settled upright next to the Earl. Bakura felt Ryou shifting in his arms.

"Bakura, you're hurting me, stop," he whimpered softly.

"Shhh," Bakura hissed, not daring to loosen his grip. "Don't move, we're in a lot of trouble right now."

"What do yo—" the chanting suddenly stopped. Ryou looked around as much as his Yami's death grip would permit him.

"Oh shit…" he moaned. Bakura felt his light's cold hands cling to his shoulders.

"Trial of Nightmare!" Shouted the Earl of Demise.

"It is only fair!" the duel monsters shouted back. They resumed chanting.

"Trespass on holy ground

You go down!

Trial of Nightmare!

It is only fair!" Bakura felt Ryou's grip tighten. The Earl motioned to the monsters and Decayed Commander stepped forth, then Giant Axe Mummy. The two monsters stood on either side of the Yami and hikari. Ryou buried his head in Bakura's shoulder, then the two monsters took hold of them. Decayed Commander grabbed Ryou, Giant Axe Mummy to Bakura. Then they pulled.

The light and dark were torn apart from each other like paper. The Trial of Nightmare opened the lid to its coffin and the sword slid out, its demon eyes glowing an evil red. Ryou caught a glance at it and froze for a second, letting himself be shoved along by the Decayed Commander, then he collapsed, the Commander paused and looked questioningly at the collapsed hikari then bent down to pick him up. Ryou scramble between the duel monster's legs and started to run towards his yami. Bakura was struggling to get out of the Axe Mummy's grip, but saw Ryou and a slight bit of pride swelled in him, _that's my hikari._ Then the Decayed Commander caught Ryou by the waist and threw Ryou over his shoulder and began carrying him back to the coffin.

"Bakura help me!" RYou screamed, his eyes wide with fear and tears. "Bakura please! I don't' want to die! I'm sorry I could never be the way you wanted! I'm sorry!" Ryou cried, tears streaming down his face.

The Decayed Commander threw him into the coffin, and Ryou scrambled to get back out, but he was shoved back in. Again he pulled himself out.

"BAKURA!! HELP ME!!!" He cried, clinging to the edge of the coffin before it slammed shut on his fingers, causing him to yelp and withdraw his hands. His screams were muffled by the coffin lid and Bakura could hear him banging on it.

"RYOU!" He yelled struggling against the massive duel monster that held him back. The sword drew back to ram itself into the coffin.

"RYOU!!!" Bakura yelled finally slipping free of the duel monster, and running to the coffin that held his light. He felt tears of desperation falling from his eyes. Just as he reached the coffin two things happened at once, no three, yeah three. The sword for Trial of Nightmare rammed into Bakura's outstretched hand that was over the coffin lid, the Earl of Demise rammed his sword through Bakura's back and Saggi the Dark Clown appeared along with St. Joan floating above this whole mess.

Then a fourth thing happened. The fairy and spellcaster sent forth a great ball of light that, generally, proceeded to burn up all the zombies and fiends in the area. With the lucky exception of the coffin part of Trial of Nightmare, and the Earl of Demise.

The two monsters floated down from the ceiling and stood in front of Bakura who was frantically trying to get the coffin open. He succeed and managed to pull out his now sobbing hopelessly hikari.

"Ryou, are you, alright?" he asked, as his light clung tightly to him, whimpering. Ryou nodded, not looking up but burying his head in his Yami's chest.

The Earl looked at the spellcaster and fairy.

"This was not meant to happen!" He gasped. "They were to die!"

"Not this time. Things are different." Said Saggi.

"You will regret this…" the Earl hissed as his body crumbled into dust. The two duel monsters shrugged then vanished. Leaving the yami and hikari alone.

"Ryou, it's alright, they're gone now," Bakura stroked his hikari's hair gently, then fell to his knees, clutching the sword wound from the Earl of Demise, which had gone through his back and chest. Ryou looked up at him, concern on his tear streaked face.

"I'm fine, Ryou, it's only a cut," Bakura said carelessly, not noticing tears of joy that were streaming down his own face.

"Horseshit! Cut my ass! That's why you're gushing blood," Ryou exclaimed, then took the top half of his robes and tore it into strips, and proceed to bandage his yami as best he could. Then he sat back gasping for breath, still trying to overcome what they'd just gone through.

"You know, Ryou…" Bakura said, looking off into the darkness. "I didn't mean what I said. You're not worthless, you…" he hesitated. "You make me proud that you're my hikari." He said in a bit of a rush. Ryou looked at him, for a moment, surprised. Then leaned over and hugged his yami tightly. Bakura winced against the pain in his wounds but didn't' object. When Ryou finally broke away, Bakura stood and then looked at his light, who was wearing a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well we'd better get going if we're going to find that witch of yours." Bakura said rolling his eyes. Ryou grinned, springing to his feet. Bakura staggered for a moment then straightened.

"Do you want to go back in the ring?"

"No. I'll stay. I'm not going to leave you this time." Bakura muttered, his voice far off.

"Okay," RYou said cautiously. And they turned to walk into the darkness.

QQQQQQQQ

Seto stopped. In front of him were four doors. He looked at Possessed Dark Soul.

"I suppose this is another "test"?" The fiend shrugged.

"It may be, it may not be. Choose a door and we'll find out." Seto scowled at the fiend, and turned his attention to the doors. _Which one?_ He looked at the golden rod that had materialized in his hands not long ago. If the rod could summon, which it did quite nicely, could it perhaps guide him? What was there to lose? Seto closed his eyes and raised the rod in front of him. For a moment nothing happened, but then he felt his mind channeling the magic. Sending it ebbing through the building, searching through the cracks and nicks in the Wiccan magic, finding out that Yugi was with them, and another presence, a strong one… Then as suddenly as the magic flow had started, it had ended. Seto opened his eyes and let his arms drop to his side, he felt drained. He raised his eyes to the four doors again. Above one of them was a golden pentagram with a Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering inside it.

"This is the one," Seto said stepping forward to the door. Then he realized that the Possessed Dark Soul wasn't following him. He turned back around, confused.

"I can not accompany you, my priest," it said sadly. "I am merely a messenger, a card that is in both yours and Kisara's decks, meant to bind you together. Your true guardian is the one you wear around your neck." Seto looked at the two necklaces that had decided to appear out of nowhere around his neck. One of them was the symbol of Ra in gold, the other was a pentagram with a dragon inside it.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto whispered, his fingers tracing the necklace softly. He looked back to the Possessed Dark Soul, only to find that he had vanished. Seto stood silently for a moment then turned back to the door, his hand on the knob. He took a deep breath and entered.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Inside the witches waited. Their priestess slowly dieing, there was nothing their magic could do. They felt a magic as old as their own creeping through the working of theirs. Then there was something entirely different, as though another god had come. Something terrible and wrathful.

All at once, four doors from the four directions opened. In stepped the people who had upset Fate once, and seemed determined to do it again.

Bakura, the ancient tomb robber. Lover of the high priestess once, then lost her to another. Now his future light, Ryou, was seeking her.

Seto, the high priest of ancient Egypt. The one who had caused her so much pain, and at the same time… so much joy. Still the same as ever.

Yami, the pharaoh. He had led the purge of their kind; it was his evil that had brought Seto and their priestess together. It had also taken her away from Bakura. Now his future light was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. What a tangled web…

Then there was one other. The brother of the high priest. Saved in the Light. Mokuba, he was kind and gentle but also part of a radical crusade, the Christians. Still guarded by the angels of his faith.

"KISARA!" the tomb robber's future light and the priest yelled, running forward. The pharaoh's light stared around the room in curiosity, still in the doorway.

"SETO!" Mokuba ran to his brother, blood dripping from his side, tears in his eyes.

"MOKUBA NOOOO!!!!" the angel cried, bringing forth its power. The priest and tomb robber turned and sent their own magic back at it in return, then the pharaoh emerged from the form of his future light and sent his magic at them. The powers and magic collided and for one long moment, nothing happened.

Then everything exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

viva rose: heehee hee. Who liked the cliffy? I know I did know I did. Thanks for all the love. Only a few chapters left now.

I don't own it. But I would like to. Please note that this chappie has King Thief Bakura, I am using the name Touzoku-ou, which may be slightly different from some of the other variations of his name that come up in other fanfiction.

QQQQ

History Repeats Itself

Ancient Egypt: 500 AD

The sunlight filtered in through the opening of the tent. Kisara blinked sleepily, and sat up. Her blue hair falling in her face, as she stretched, her back popping in a few places.

"You always manage to look so sexy when you wake up," said a voice, a figure suddenly blocking the sunlight. Kisara looked up into the eyes of her lover. His tan skin standing out against his sometimes blue, sometimes red eyes, while his albino white hair matched his white robes and the red over cloak that labeled him as "bad ass". He knelt next to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Where have you been?" Kisara asked once her lips were free.

"Why should that matter? I'm here now, aren't I?" His arms wrapped around her slender waist and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Touzoku-ou," she giggled, nipping his neck affectionately. "You are nothing but trouble."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?" He asked, gently pushing her to the floor of the tent.

"Of course." Her fingers intertwined with his and they just gazed at each other for a moment. Then he bent over her kissing her fiercely, his hands slipping under her sleeping robes, but just as he did there was a loud obnoxious meow. Touzoku-ou and Kisara looked up at the noise, it was Blue Eyes.

"What is it?" Touzoku-ou asked rather crossly. The cat meowed again, twitching its tail rather crossly. Kisara giggled,

"Blue Eyes thinks that having sex this early in the morning will upset our chi." Touzoku-ou rolled his eyes,

"As if he's never done it." The cat meowed again.

"He says he has, but not so early in the morning," Kisara dissolved into giggles again, and the cat rolled its silver eyes. "Alright Blue Eyes, we'll be out in a second." Kisara said reassuringly. The cat nodded and left. Touzoku-ou snickered,

"That cat is like a parent."

"Well my parents left him in charge of raising me, so I guess he does feel the need to take care of me…" she trailed off. Touzoku-ou looked down at her.

"You alright?" He asked stroking her cheek gently. She nodded, biting her lip, to keep the waves of tears from overpowering her. That damned Pharaoh, he had been hunting them, determined to crush any resistance to his power. Her parents had been the first to go they had been the high priest and priestess of the coven…… she blinked back tears, and looked back at Touzoku-ou.

"I love you, you know," she said softly, tracing his bare chest.

"I know," his hand caught hers, and for a moment they didn't say anything. Then Touzoku-ou stood, pulling her up with him in a fluid motion. "Come on, we'd better get going, before Blue Eyes comes back to check on us." She nodded half-heartedly, and Touzoku-ou tilted her chin up towards him, his eyes were blue now, and he rested his head against hers for a moment. Then they walked outside.

The cheer that filled the air was deafening. All the girls were clapping and crying, the men were smiling and giving Touzoku-ou very obvious looks.

"What is going on here?" Kisara whispered to Touzoku-ou from the corner of her mouth.

"You'll see." He grinned at her. The crowd quieted and Touzoku-ou turned to Kisara.

"I know I'm not one of your kind. Your people. I know that I'm probably not worthy of what I'm going to ask you…" he took a deep breath, and knelt next to her. "My love, my priestess and star that shines in the night when all seems lost…I humbly ask for your hand in marriage." He took a silver bracelet inscribed with fairies and pentagrams and put it on her wrist. The air was heavy with silence, everyone was waiting for her reply.

Kisara knelt next to Touzoku-ou, her hands trembling in his,

"My darkness, my bandit in the night, and love who holds me to this earth… I accept." She kissed him gently on the lips and the crowd started cheering again. As they did, she slipped a golden bracelet with the Egyptian eye and daggers engraved in it, onto Touzoku-ou's wrist. The couple stood and the crowd began to depart. They had to move on after all. The Pharaoh was still on the same hunt he'd been on for the past twenty years, and there were bandits and slave traders to worry about. The cloth tents went down and the pentagrams drawn in the sand were erased, traces of magic and spells were erased from the physical plane, while ashes from fires were buried in the sand. In one hour you would've never known that there had been a coven there.

QQQQQ

"Seth, I have heard that there is a resistance to our power in the east, why is it not destroyed yet?" the Pharaoh asked his voice icy steel.

"My lord, we had not known, our sources are limited. But we will find them have no doubt," said the Egyptian high priest, who was kneeling in front of the Pharaoh.

"I hope for your sake it is done quickly. These resistances threaten our very way of life, they must be destroyed, broken. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" the Pharaoh's voice deadly now. The high priest raised his head and met the Pharaoh's eyes, his voice matching the Pharaoh's deadly tone,

"Crystal. In fact I can see right through it."

"Then what are you waiting for! Find them and destroy them!"

"Yes my lord," the high priest bowed again, and left. He had no more than stepped outside of the throne room than his younger brother ran up to him.

"What happened Seth? What happened? Tell me! Tell me! Pppppllllleeeeaaaassseeee!"

"We'll talk later Mokuba, I promise."

"Why not now?" his brother pouted.

"Because now I need to go and pray, I need the blessings of the gods."

"Oh. I guess I'll see you later then."

"You can come if you like. You need to learn how to do the proper prayers anyway, I have a feeling the Pharaoh's not going to keep me around much longer," the high priest sighed as he and Mokuba headed to the temple. As they did a group of people in the middle of the street caught the high priest's eye.

"Repent of this abomination! Bring the Lord God into you life! He is a kind and compassionate God! The One True God Who will lead you to Heaven! If you do not turn from this path, this trap set for your souls by Satan, you will find yourselves dying and spending an eternity in Hell! The Hell of fire and brimstone! The Hell of never ending torture! Come now and pray! Be bathed in the light of the Lamb of God! Come and be Saved!" The people were shouting. They were crying and waving their hands furiously. The high priest whispered something in a nearby guard's ear. The guard nodded and motioned to some others.

The guards surrounded the group of people who were preaching. The people paid the guards no heed but continued on sermonizing.

"We die for our God willingly, because we know we are Saved and will be rewarded in Heaven. We will be bathed in the light and love of our Savo—" The guards had leapt forward and decapitated the entire group. As their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground, their heads rolling through the stunned crowed, the high priest stepped forward,

"Let this be a warning. These people are fools who wish the wrath of our gods. They dare to come and blasphemer here in the heart of our kingdom! They are a plague! If you see anymore of them, alert the city guards immediately, anyone who helps to destroy them will be rewarded with fifty pieces of gold. Now go about your business and remember what happens to traitors to our Pharaoh and our gods." The high priest turned and continued to the temple. Mokuba looked at the slain martyrs, and, after making sure that no one was looking, made the sign of the cross and bowed his head in respect for them.

"Mokuba!" the high priest called. Mokuba turned and ran to catch up with his brother. As he did, the high priest tussled his brother's hair, but Mokuba pulled away.

"What's the matter?" the high priest knelt next to his brother.

"Nothing, just the blood made me feel really sick that's all," Mokuba said softly.

"Want to go home?" Mokuba nodded.

"Alright, I'll teach you the prayers and rituals another day," the high priest said, giving his younger brother a tight hug, then turned up the steps of the temple and vanished inside.

QQQQQQ

"It's no good. This well's dry too."

"Good goddess! What do we do now?"

"We keep moving," said Kisara.

"We won't make it." Kisara sighed running her fingers through her hair in frustration. The fifth dry well. What was going on? What could she do? A hand touched her shoulder,

"I have an idea." She looked at Touzoku-ou.

"What?" He withdrew a golden ring from his cloak and, tying a string to it, hung it around his neck. It was a circle with a triangle in the middle with the eyes of Ra in the middle of the triangle. Hanging from the ring were five cone shaped dangles. He held the ring in his hand and spoke to it,

"Water." The ring did nothing for a moment then it quivered and the dangles jerked and pointed to the west.

"Follow the way that the ring points," Touzoku-ou said, tucking it back into his cloak.

"Touzoku-ou, where did you find that?" Kisara put a hand on his arm.

"I found it lying around."

"Where?"

"In a tomb." Kisara gasped softly. "Love really its alright. It's not cursed. I promise. It's actually quite helpful."

"I just don't' want you to be hurt." Her hand closed over his.

"I won't. I promise. I'll see you tonight love. I have business that I can't be late for." He kissed her gently then kicked his horse into a trot and vanished into the desert.

"Everyone, head west!" Kisara called.

QQQQQ

"Touzoku-ou I have heard things."

"Like what?"

"There is a reward of fifty gold pieces for every person connected to these resistances."

"Why would I care?" Touzoku-ou looked at the hooded figure with impatience.

"Because you're riding with these resistances, Touzoku-ou," the hooded figure hissed. Touzoku-ou choked on the drink he'd just swallowed.

"What are you talking about?!" He jumped to his feet. The figure laughed harshly.

"Oh please! As if you don't know that the Pharaoh is hunting everyone who resists his rule! And yet you continue to ride with these _Wiccans_," the hooded figure sneered. "This will be the end of you Touzoku-ou, if you continue to stay with them."

"My fate is my own to chose," Touzoku-ou snapped, his eyes blazing red.

"Yes but when the high priest gets hold of you, it won't be pleasant. I tell you this to save your skin, and I would hate to see a fellow thief slain for something so useless."

"Yeah right," Touzoku-ou snorted. "What will you do, turn me in?"

"No, I don't need to."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Touzoku-ou grabbed the figure by its neck.

"Your involvement with this resistance will be you undoing, Touzoku-ou. I give you the chance now to leave them."

"Why should I?" Touzoku-ou hissed, tightening his grip on the figure's neck.

"Because by tomorrow they will all be dead." The figure choked. In a flash Touzoku-ou had a knife at the other's throat.

"What did you say?"

"You're little façade has come to an end, and now so will you," the figure rammed a knife into Touzoku-ou's side. He crumpled back from the blow, feeling his blood leaving his body.

"You are more of a fool than I thought. Letting your guard down like that, I'm surprised you haven't died in all those tombs. See you in the afterlife _Touzoku-ou._" The figure raised its knife again…

QQQQQ

"Good thing Touzoku-ou had that ring. Kind of like an all purpose compass, shows you to whatever you need," one of Kisara's friends said as they set up camp at the oasis.

"Yeah, you're lucky Kisara, he's soooo cute, and soooo nice, he'll be a great husband for you."

"Yeah, but I shudder to think of what you're kids will be like!" The girls giggled.

"Quit picking on me," Kisara said blushing.

"Why should we? You two are a regular plague if caught at the wrong time and then you're both very—" the girl lowered her voice here. "Sexual." That sent the girls into a fit of giggles again, and Kisara blushed redder than ever.

"Ohhh Kisara! What type of magic have you been doing with him?" the girls laughed.

"It looks like the god and goddess have _amply_ blessed you two!"

"Yeah."

"Someone has been sneaking out of the camp at night!" The girls "ohhh"-ed together in a chorus, as Kisara covered her face.

"Actually," she said once they had quieted. "I didn't have to leave camp. He came to me."

"No way!"

"Get out!" Kisara shook her head.

"He appeared to me one night. I couldn't sleep, and was outside my tent. I saw him enter the camp, he was like a demon. Silent, and powerful. He must've just robbed a tomb. He had cobwebs in his hair and dust on his clothes. But in the moon of the goddess, he looked so striking. His eyes were changing from red to blue at the exact moment our eyes met. He captured me, and I haven't been able to break away since. He asked me for somewhere to stay, and I let him sleep in my tent. While he did I went to pray. When I returned in the morning he was gone, but had left a small golden necklace. Ever after that he always returned, silent. We would sit and stare at each other over the fire, and soon would talk in my tent. One evening I fell asleep in his arms…" Kisara trailed off a dreamy look on her face. The girls sighed collectively at the romance.

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! RUN! RUN!!" someone yelled. Then a flaming arrow flew into the middle of the group of girls. They screamed and scattered.

"No don't run!" Kisara yelled to the girls. A few stopped. "Summon the Four Spirits with me. They will protect us."

The girls stood in a circle and began to chant softly. The waves of the energy of the earth and its elements channeled through them. Kisara stepped into the middle of the circle her voice changing as she sang to beg the spirits for help.

A pentagram appeared on the ground and for a moment nothing happened. Then an arrow shot through the chest of one of the girls. The rest screamed and scattered. Only Kisara remained. Tears fell down her face as she stood her ground chanting the protection incantations. As she did, the Egyptian high priest came before her.


	14. Chapter 14

Viva rose: Heehee. I've got Belgian chocolate!!! Mmmmm yummy…… story is almost over! I need some reviews here people!! Come on!!! …pluez? (puppy dog eyes) any how, Oh yeah I've neglected to do a disclaimer for the past few chapters (please forgive me! (Grovels)) but yeah.

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!! (but I do own….hmm. what do I own?... )

Chapter 16:

Bondage

QQQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

I had merely glanced at the girl chanting in front of me. She wasn't worth my time, most of them were slain anyway. Only a few girls remained. I called to the guards and ordered the survivors to be chained and set up for the slave market. _This should break them quite easily…_ Then I left. What did I care of a few silly girls? The Pharaoh would be pleased. Now we just needed to figure out where these "Christians" were coming from, so we could be rid of them too. But first things first.

QQQQQQ

Night had fallen and an icy wind swept through the remains of the coven's camp as Touzoku-ou staggered onto the bloody scene.

"No." His throat tightened, and he collapsed, his bloody hands covering his face as tears fell from his eyes. "Kisara… damned you Pharaoh…"

"Meow." Touzoku-ou froze.

"Merroooww." Touzoku-ou looked up into the silver eyes of Blue Eyes. For a moment they stared at each other. Then Touzoku-ou grabbed the cat and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank Ra! If you're alive that means…" Touzoku-ou didn't finish his sentence, not daring to hope…

"She is alive isn't she?" he asked the wriggling cat.

"Merrres." Blue Eyes replied managing to wriggle out of Touzoku-ou 's death lock hug.

"Well where is she? Is she alright?" Touzoku-ou asked frantically.

"Merow mero." Blue Eyes shrugged.

QQQQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

I gave myself the privilege of watching the resistance survivors be auctioned in the market. There were six. All of them very beautiful. One can always appreciate the slave trade when it involves creatures like these. They offered no resistance, they evidently knew that they had lost. The first two, twins I think, had pale skin and ebon hair, their eyes dark and mysterious. I was tempted to buy one of them to be my own "slave" but, I resisted to see what else there was. Their mouths were opened to inspect their teeth, which were very nice indeed. Then, because they were considered "foreign goods" they were stripped to be sure their bodies weren't diseased or deformed. Once that had happened they were sold at ten thousand gold pieces each.

The next two were very different, one had fair blonde hair and even paler skin, her eyes were a lighter blue than the Nile itself. The other one had flaming red hair and eyes like emeralds. These two like the others had fine bodies and were in good health. They were sold just as quickly, but the pale one couldn't work outside, even with the short time on the auction block her fair skin was already burnt red. Two left, if I was buying I had to chose.

The last two were a unique pair. One girl had pure white hair, and pink eyes, she trembled throughout the entire auction. She was sold to a rough looking scoundrel, who surprised everyone with paying twenty thousand gold pieces for her when he looked as though he didn't even two coppers. The girl screamed, and pulled a dagger from the air, the crowd gasped and drew away. I blinked to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. She really had pulled the dagger from thin air….

"Impossible!" I heard myself whisper. The girl walked over to the other tears spilling down her face. She was trying to talk as she cried. The other girl reached out and stroked her comrade's face. I then realized that no one had moved. Not the guards, the crowd, no one. It was as if we were all hypnotized by those two…

The girl with the dagger raised it to the sky, and the sunlight reflected off it and blinded me for a moment. I heard someone in the crowd scream. When I could see again the girl had slumped to the ground, blood spilling on the platform. No one moved.

Then the other girl blinked her eyes as just coming out of a trance, and then returning into it. She opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice wavered, high and low. As she sang she knelt next to her fallen comrade and took the dagger from her bloody hands. Someone yelled for her to be stopped, but no one moved. This one didn't seem to want Death. She raised the dagger and drew a circle around the dead girl, still singing. It hit me then that she was about to cast a spell. I yelled orders to the guards to restrain her. They did beating her and destroying the dagger. The auctioneer quickly announced that she would not be sold, for obvious reasons, and began to close down shop.

I later sent the auctioneer twenty thousand gold pieces for his trouble, and ordered that the girl be taken to my quarters, reassuring the guards that she would be properly dealt with and they would get a bonus for their trouble. Then I went to the temple to pray. Dear Ra did I need to pray.

QQQQQ

Mobuka

I came into Seth's quarters in hopes of talking with him, but I found that it was empty. Empty except for a new slave.

She was bound by chains to a table in the center of the room, her clothes wrecked, tears staining her face. She was curled up, as though she were sleeping, but I could see her eyes were wide open staring at me through the dim light. I crouched down and spoke to her,

"Hello, where did you come from?" I hope that this would be a relatively painless topic of conversation, Seth always had a knack for choosing weird slaves…

She sat bolt upright and looked at me, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked in a rather careless tone, which didn't fit the expression on her face.

"I was just wondering. You must be a part of the resistance to the Pharaoh's power, my brother was tipped off the other night—" at that point she lunged at me, snarling, but the chain caught and yanked her back.

"How—dare—y—you" she choked in rage. I backed away.

"I didn't mean any offense, really I didn't." She ceased her struggling.

"Damn Egyptians. Think you own everything and everyone," she muttered darkly. "I can't wait to see what the three fold law will do to you."

"Aren't you Egyptian too?" I asked.

"Originally, no. My coven has traveled the earth many times over. Egypt seemed like an accepting place, so we settled here. Then the Pharaoh came to power…" she trailed off glaring at the floor.

"I see. Well, I'll be going then," I stood to leave. She didn't move. I glanced at her as I left, she had gone into a trance of some sort, and was chanting softly under her breath. 'Weird.'

Night had come again. Touzoku-ou slunk quietly into the city. His red robe hidden beneath a black cloak. He was unnoticed for the most part, except for the blue cat that followed him. The guards glanced once and continued their watch. Mokuba was on his way back to his quarters, which were separate from the High Priest's and the Pharaoh's place. He paused to buy a sweet coated bread, then continued on his way. As he passed by a large shadowy part of the market a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him in. Mokuba tried to yell, but his mouth was full of bread, and then he found himself face-to-face with a pair of hazy red eyes.

"Help me," the owner of the eyes said. His voice exhausted and grieved. "Help me please." Then the eyes rolled back and the figure slumped forward towards Mokuba. Mokuba pushed the figure off him and had every intent to go running straight to his brother, but something tugged on his clothing. He looked down. An incredibly large, blue cat, with silver eyes stared up at him pleadingly. Mokuba swallowed his mouthful of bread which was only half chewed.

"Alright. What's the worst that could happen?" he stroked the cat's head and knelt next to the figure.

QQQQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

I entered my chambers, it was quiet, peaceful, and dark. I liked it dark. I glanced around, and saw the girl chained to the table. She was kneeling, looking straight ahead, her voice softly chanting. I looked at her in disgust, then went to bathe.

When I later came out, toweling my hair dry, I noticed that she was still kneeling, still chanting. I sighed, I was really too tired to fuss with her tonight, but this had to be done. I flopped onto my bed, taking in the scent of the clean sheets. I almost fell asleep, then reminded myself of the girl. 'Why me,' I asked the gods silently, then reached under my bed for the ten-foot bull whip that I kept for disciplining my slaves. I sat up and walked towards the girl, she'd not moved since I got there. I looked at her, and something inside me wouldn't let me hurt her. Something about her was…different. I looked at her a moment longer, she was captivating, then I saw the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"What is this?" I demanded grabbing her wrist roughly, knocking her over, interrupting her chanting. She looked up at me, her hazy blue eyes were sad, but I didn't let that faze me. "Well? What is it?!"

"A symbol of love from another. A bond that will never be broken for as long as our souls wander the mortal plane. It is a bond, that even your gods can not break," she said softly, defiantly. I looked at her for a moment then I slapped her with all the force I could muster.

At that moment time seemed to slow down. I saw the blood spray from her mouth and nose, her lithe body lifted up and floated above the ground, then yanked back by the chain that bound her. When she hit the ground, time returned to normal. She lay there quivering at the end of the chain. I felt an evil satisfaction in me, and I walked over to her, and tore the bracelet off her wrist.

"Looks like I broke your precious bond." I sneered then threw the bracelet out the window. I turned back to her, grabbing her by her Nile blue hair, and yanked her up to my eye level.

"I own you now. As for your _love_ I can assure you that he's dead. We killed all the men at the camp. You're _mine _now. All mine." I leaned forward and kissed her neck. She gasped and whimpered, wriggling against my grasp. I threw her to the ground, she yelped softly. I put my foot on her neck,

"Do we have an understanding now?" I hissed. She whimpered, and I released her. As I did I felt as though I had been struck by lightening from the gods. I looked at her, and wondered if I had really just done that to her. Then I felt my foot hit the whip I'd dropped on the floor. I picked it up and looked at the girl's whimpering form. I felt detached from my body, I saw myself lift the whip and bring it down on her. Yet for some reason I didn't hear her screams.

QQQQQQ

Touzoku-ou jerked awake. He was in a cold sweat, and the bracelet on his wrist was burning. The bracelet…

"KISARA!!" Touzoku-ou started to get up, but someone pushed him back down.

"Stay down! And be quiet!" a voice hissed.

"No! I have to get to her! She's being hurt!" Touzoku-ou struggled against the person who held him down.

"Merrow!" Touzoku-ou froze.

"Blue Eyes?" he craned his neck around to see the cat.

"Please relax, you're safe here." Touzoku-ou looked at the person who was holding him down. It was only a kid.

"Who are you?"

"I'd ask the same thing."

"But I did first." The kid sighed.

"I'm Mokuba, the younger brother of the high priest. You ran into me last night."

"Oh yeah I did… sorry if I scared you," Touzoku-ou said in an offhand manner. "Umm you think you could get off my chest now?"

"Oops." Mokuba scrambled off the tomb robbers chest. Blue Eyes came and sat next to Touzoku-ou purring deeply.

"So, who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"A wanderer, whose love has been stolen and I vow revenge." Touzoku-ou said, glancing at Mokuba.

"That bracelet connects you to your girl?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Umm. There's something you should know then."

"What?" Mokuba looked at him, then dropped something onto Touzoku-ou 's chest.

"Dear Ra…." Touzoku-ou picked up the silver bracelet. "Where did you find this?" it was all he could do to keep from leaping at Mokuba and shaking him as hard as he could.

"Outside my brother's quarters. His new slave…I think she may be your lover."

"And you brother…"

"Is the high priest." Mokuba said softly, praying really hard that Touzoku-ou wouldn't hurt him. Touzoku-ou looked at the Kisara's bracelet, then closed his fist around it, squeezing it tightly.

"Thanks for your help Mokuba." Touzoku-ou stood to leave, staggering slightly. "I hope you don't take it personally if I kill your brother."

"I hope you can find it in you to forgive him. He's not a bad guy really," Mokuba said softly.

"Well, right now he is the ba—" Touzoku-ou staggered as a wave of pain overcame him.

"You alright?" Mokuba ran and knelt next to him. Touzoku-ou didn't hear him though. His ears were echoing with Kisara's screams.

QQQQQ

'_Maybe if I don't move, he'll think I'm dead and will leave me alone.'_ Kisara thought hopelessly. But the whip lashed her flesh again and she screamed in pain, her body thrashing weakly. She looked at the high priest, his eyes were red with the effects of alcohol, but he'd not touched a single drink.

"Don't look at me! I hate your eyes!" he lashed her again, staggering this time and falling next to her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his hands touching her. "Like a goddess. What are you anyway?"

"A priestess." She said softly.

"I see," he muttered, then pulled her against him and kissed her hard. "Be my priestess then."

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to push him away. But he was bigger and heavier than she was.

QQQQQ

"No…NO LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Touzoku-ou yelled, his hands clutching his head as the images played the voices echoed. "NO ONE OWNS HER YOU BASTARD!!!"

QQQQ

"I'll let you go on one condition," the high priest whispered in her ear.

"W-what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't, please just let me go!" She felt his hands tearing away her clothing. He was going where he wasn't supposed to, he wasn't allowed… only her lover… only him only when she gave him permission…She screamed as she felt him touch her, go inside her. It was as if her soul was being torn apart…

QQQQQ

"Oh hell no! NO!! SETH YOU BASTARD DON'T TOUCH HER!! DAMN YOU SETH!!!" Touzoku-ou yelled as he felt a burning, ripping pain deep inside him. Then he saw her. She had gotten burned and was shoved against the wall then she fell away, her eyes streaming tears.

QQQQQ

"NO! Kisara! KISARA!!!" Her body hit the ground, her blood splattering on the stone floor of Seth's chambers. The high priest stood over her, then turned and left. Her breath was ragged, her heart beat so quickly Touzoku-ou thought it would burst.

"Kisara no! Don't give into him! Don' t give him what he wants. Please…Kisara…" Touzoku-ou whispered sinking to the floor. He felt the emptiness of her soul. It had fled, to save itself.

"Kisara…please…I love you…I'll free you… I promise…" Touzoku-ou whispered as his vision fell dark.

QQQQQ

"Touzoku-ou …goddess, save us. Please don't separate us…let our love be the key… goddess so mote it be…" Kisara whispered. Seth was in his washroom again. She heard him retching. '_It wasn't really him…something darker…'_ she managed to think before she fell into darkness, feeling her soul slowly, cautiously return, and hid itself in the darkest, deepest corner of her being.


	15. Chapter 15

Viva rose: oh wowie I gots inspireded! Here we go next chapter!

Ashley: viva doesn't own Yugioh! But she does own a very nice selection of Victoria's Secret panties…

Viva rose: just ignore her.

Ashley: don't tell them to ignore me! You're just jaded b/c I have nicer panties than you do.

Viva rose: am not! Besides you go commando most of the time!

Ashley: but that's why you love me, right?

Viva rose: 'Course :D

QQQ

Chapter 17: The Morning After

QQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. Than I realized I was on the floor of my washroom. I sat up and yawned. What was I doing here? Then I noticed the blood. 'Where did that come from?' I looked at myself. My hands and clothes were covered in blood… then I noticed something else, a second later I was throwing up. 'What in Ra's name had happened last night?' I bathed, cleaning the blood and other dried bodily fluids from my body. Then I dried off, and pulling on a pair of lax pants I went into my sleeping chamber.

"Dear Ra…" I froze at the sight of my room. And a split second later the previous night came back to me full force.

(start flashback)

_She screamed when the whip hit her. Again and again, sobbing, begging for me to stop. I didn't have control of my body. It was as if I was possessed…I saw myself rape her. Beat her. Then leave her there on the floor like an animal. I saw myself tear off her bracelet. Then I realized, as she lay there on the floor, bloody, and broken, she whispered a spell. I didn't hear all of it, just a name: "Touzoku-ou ". And I knew he was her lover…_

_(end flashback)_

I walked over to her, trying to avoid the blood. Funny, blood had never spooked me before… but now, I felt disgusted by it. She lay there, still chained to the table, her eyes open, her body trembling. I knelt next to her. She didn't move. I moved a hand to stroke her bloody bangs out of her face…

"Please don't," she whimpered softly. My hand froze above her head. "Please don't." I stood back up. What was wrong with me? Why should I care about her? She's only a slave after all. Ra damn, this was shaping up to be one hell of a week…I looked at her again, then sighed inwardly and knelt next to her and undid the chain that bound her. I stood again,

"Stand up," I said. She didn't move. I started to speak again, then I saw her moved. She was slow, if she was going to survive as my slave she needed to be quicker than that. I reached down and grabbed her hair,

"You'll have to move quicker than that." And I gave a sharp yank on her hair. Much to my surprise I pulled her half-way off the ground when I did. I felt my stomach flip-flop and mentally kicked myself. '_I should go pray…'_ I thought, in the back of my mind. But I had to take care of this….shit. I knelt next to her and, knowing that I would regret it later, I took her hands in mine and stood, pulling her up with me. When I did she cringed, and before my eyes her wounds started bleeding again.

"Dear Ra, you are frail," I muttered as she swayed trying to keep her balance. I guess her legs must've given out, because the next thing I knew she gave a sharp cry and fell forward into my arms. I was too surprised to move. Part of me was sure that this was a trick, it had happened before to more foolish slave owners, but then again it couldn't be, no one could fake this… it then occurred to me what this would look like to anyone who were to walk in. '_I am digging myself my own grave…'_ I thought irritably. Then, deciding that this was obviously going no where fast, I scooped her up in my arms, at which her body tensed, and carried her in to the washroom. I set her on the edge of one of the pools and took a step back. She started to slump forward, but her thin arms caught her on the edge of the pool and held her there, trembling. "_She's fighting herself…'_ I thought, then I realized why I had bothered taking her in the first place, she was beautiful. Even with the blood and bruises, she was beautiful…I cleared my throat,

"Wash yourself, I will return shortly. There will be clothes for you to dress yourself. Don't try to escape, no one ever has." With that I turned on my heel and left.

QQQ

There was a knock on Seth's door. When he answered it, his younger brother was standing there looking at him expectantly.

"What Mokuba?"

"I was wondering if you could show me those prayers and—DEAR RA SETH!!! WHAT HAPPENED?" Mokuba had seen past his brother and to the blood on the floor.

"Nothing!" Seth started to push his brother out of his doorway

"Yeah right! Did you kill that new slave?" Mokuba craned his head around trying to see into his brother's room

"No I didn't, she's washing. Now out!" Mokuba gaved the interior of Seth's room one last look, winked, and then skipped off.

"Come one Seth! Let's go!"

"Hold on one Ra damn minute!" Seth yelled and went back into his room.

QQQQ

Touzoku-ou

I quickly scaled the wall to the High Priest's room. This was too easy! I heard his little brother making commotion in the hallway,

"DEAR RA SETH!!! WHAT HAPPENED?" I thanked the gods for this kid, and slipped into the High Priest's wash room. Then I saw her. She was clinging to the edge of the pool, her body trembling. How had she lost so much weight?! It had only been three days!

"Kisara," I whispered. She slowly raised her head to look at me, her expression unbelieving, scarred. Then I heard someone behind me, not wanting to take any chances, I took up refuge in the large foliage that was next to me. As I did, the High Priest himself came into the room. He walked over to her…and then… HE KISSED HER!!! THAT RA DAMNED SCUM HAD THE AUDASITY TO KISS HER!!! HE WASN'T FIT TO! THEN HE GAVE HER TONGUE!! It was all I could do to not jump from behind this stupid plant and slit his damn throat. He said something to her than left. Once he had, I took a few breaths to steady myself, then I left my hiding place. She didn't look at me when I approached, she was still trembling. I could see the water already being colored by her blood…

"Kisara…" I lifted her face gently and looked into her eyes. They were full of shame and fear.

"Don't look at me," she whispered, her hands touching mine. "I'm filthy. Defiled." She spat her words, and I knew at the moment she hated herself.

"Not by your choice!" I said fiercely.

"That matters not!" she hissed. "My coven is dead, I am defiled, the god and goddess…" she trailed off, shaking her head angrily.

"What? What about the god and goddess?" She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Touzoku-ou !" the strength that had been holding her up gave way, and she fell into my arms sobbing. "Touzoku-ou , I've lost my power! I'm not a priestess any longer! The god and goddess have left me!" I held her tightly against me as she sobbed. There was nothing left in her…she had been broken.

"Kisara, you're still a priestess. There are four others of your coven still alive—"

"No you don't understand!" She looked at me tragically. "I made a vow to my parents and to the god and goddess to protect my coven! I made a vow to remain pure from people like that bastard Egyptian 'priest'!" she broke into sobs. "Don't you get it? I'm tainted…"

"Kisara," I kissed the top of her blood matted hair. "That changes nothing between us. It couldn't be helped. You didn't know, there was nothing you could've done…" I reached into the pool and gathered some water in my hand. "Kisara look at me." She raised her head and looked at me with tortured eyes.

"_I_ purify you," I let the water pour from my hand over her head. "Be tainted no more, my child of lore…" I traced a pentagram on her forehead and on her chest. "I call on thee, so god and goddess mote it be." Kisara looked at me in amazement. I took her bracelet from my robes and put it back on her wrist. "We are one, no one can take that away from us. I saw everything that happened to you. I know how much you hurt…" I stroked her bruised cheek gently. She turned her head and kissed my hand.

"I don't know when the High Priest will return, my love." She whispered, kissing my hand again. "I need to bathe."

"Let me do it for you," I kissed her cheek gently.

"Alright." I shed my robes, and climbed into the pool. Then gently I lowered her into the water. She cringed as the cool water touched her wounds. I kissed her again and took a cloth from the edge of the pool, soaking it then wringing it over her. Warm sunlight filtered through the high windows. It was then that I realized how pale and thin she had become. Kisara however didn't notice. She had retreated back inside herself. I watched as she picked up one of the lotus flowers that the Egyptians used to perfume their water. Her skin contrasted it only barely.

"Touzoku-ou ," she whispered in a detached voice. "You are as pure and as pale as this flower."

"You're looking that way too my love," I whispered, kissing her wounds gently. She blushed slightly and let the flower fall back into the water. Then she sank into the water, resting her head against the edge of the pool.

"Touzoku-ou , what will we do? We can't meet like this…"

"I'll find you," I crooned in her ear. "I'll find you and steal you away from this arrogant 'priest'. We'll be free again." She looked at me sadly.

"Touzoku-ou , you always were free."

"Perhaps I chose to chain myself down for once."

"I'm not worth that."

"Hush, yes you are." With that I began to clean her wounds.

QQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

When I returned to my quarters I was exhausted and I hurt in quite a few places from scouring thieves out of the outer rim temples. Several of them chose to fight rather than just leave with a warning. I wasn't even hungry and didn't even remember I had a new slave until I entered my sleeping chambers.

She knelt on the edge of the floor, her body covered in careful layers of delicate fabric, all except her eyes which stared at the floor. The fabric was a bright orange with tints of yellow. She looked quite nice, I made a mental note to myself to reward which of my other slaves had dressed her. I walked over to her, she didn't move. I knelt next to her and unwrapped the layers of fabric. It was delicate and light, almost as if it were made of air. When her face was visible I saw white petals on it.

"What on earth?" I peeled one of them off and found a wound beneath. The wounds I'd given her… I let the petal fall to the floor, then removed the rest of the cloth that covered her body. Beneath the colorful fabric she was thin and pale, her body lined neatly with the flower petals on the exact spots were her wounds were. I noticed then that she was trembling.

"What makes you tremble?" She looked at me for a brief second then her eyes were back on the floor and she answered softly,

"You, my priest." I reached over and stroked her hair. It was still damp, I leaned close to her, then I noticed something about her, she smelled like lavender and sea shore, not lotus flowers… Odd.

"Do you hate me?" I asked in her ear.

"I may dislike you, but I do not yet hate you." Her answer was swift and something lurked behind it.

"Not even after what I did to you?"

"I dislike you, that is all." I drew back to look at her eyes again. Hazy blue, nothing lurking there. Nothing except pain. I stood back up. As I did something silver caught my eye.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A symbol of love from another. A bond that will never be broken for as long as our souls wander the mortal plane. It is a bond, that even your gods can not break," she whispered, her voice becoming like the summer breeze, barely audible.

"How did it return to you?" I felt a slight panic rise in my chest, but managed to push it back down. Here she looked at me, not a brief glance, but a bold, challenging stare, her voice sly,

"The god and goddess work in mysterious ways, I am their priestess, they will not leave me." I stared at her for a moment in shock.

"Is that a challenge?" I felt my voice rise.

"No, merely a simple fact." Then she returned her eyes to the ground and seemed to shrink before me, taking on her former attitude. I stared at her. This was unbelievable.

"Stand up," I said, my voice becoming icy and cold. Enough games. She obeyed, the rest of her cloth falling away. It was time to tame her, no more of this foolishness.

"We can do this two ways, the easy way or the hard way, the hard way is like last night," I stroked her cheek and kissed her. When I let her go, she swallowed heavily, she was trembling again.

"I take it you want the easy way?" She nodded, not looking at me. "Good. Now first things first, no more of this," I tore off her bracelet and once again threw it out my window. I felt her stiffen as I did, I looked back at her and there were tears in her eyes.

"Must you cry so much?" I asked rather exasperated. "I could offer your soul to Anubis, but I think he might kill me himself if I were to sacrifice such a beautiful creature." I stroked her face, then turned and walked to my bed. As I did, I heard her sniff softly and saw her wipe tears from her eyes. I sighed inwardly, and tossed my clothes to the floor then flopped onto my bed.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just a moment. As I did I felt the presence of someone or something in the room. I opened my eyes and saw three figures around the slave. One was a woman, pale as the moon, but youthful and strong, she wiped my slave's tears. Next to the woman was a man with a stag's head. He had a hand on my slave's shoulder and was whispering in her ear. Then kneeling next to her was a man with white hair, and flaming red eyes that matched a blood red cloak, he kissed her hand and placed her bracelet back on her wrist. I blinked and they were gone. Only my slave remained. Standing just like before, it must've been a dream, but in that case, how did her bracelet get back on her wrist?

QQQ

Mokuba knelt in his room, his hands clasped in prayer. As he whispered the words, he felt a presence. He looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Angel of God…" the ethereal being put a finger to his lips.

"There is not much time my child, I have much to tell you. The Lord shall manifest himself here soon. You have the opportunity to save your brother and anyone else dear to you. The Lord will send ruin and plagues unto Egypt, those in the city that are heathen will be destroyed." Mokuba's eyes widened at this news.

"What can I do to save my brother?" he asked urgently.

"You must lead him away from this city. You must testify to him. If you can not save him then no one can…"

"But if I tell him I'm a Christian he'll kill me!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"But your reward will be in Heaven."

"My spirit wouldn't be able to rest knowing that Seth is condemned!"

"Then you must trust in yourself, your faith, in God. The flesh is weak, but it is when we are weak that God makes us perfect and gives us our strength." Mokuba sighed and nodded.

"Pray son of Adam. The Lord will guide you."

"How long do I have?"

"Two months." Mokuba stood and nodded. His resolve strengthening.

"I will do as the Lord will have me do." The angel smiled.

"He knows Mokuba, that's why He chose you."


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley: due to the fact that viva rose is MIA because she is recovering from a caffeine rush and a mental break down. I will take on the duty of telling this story!

Yugi: No you won't! I know you! You'll make it into a freaking orgy!

Ashley: Orgies are fun!!!

Yugi: Don't make me get Yami on your ass.

Ashley? Does that mean you don't love me anymore?

Yugi: Course not! Everyone loves you Ashley! (gives Ashley-chan a big bear hug)

Ashley: I'm loved!!!! Yay!!!  
Yugi: viva rose does not own Yu-gi-oh or any affiliates of it. She hopes to be back and writing soon, but Ashley and I shall guide the story for now.

Ashley: And remember: ORGIES ARE FUN!!!!!!!!!!

QQQQ

It's the End of the World As We Know It……

QQQQ

One Month Later…

A slave walked down the streets of the central city in Egypt. Her bright orange robes covering her entire body, save for her eyes, she moved swiftly and with a sense of eloquence that was unusual for a slave. Strands of her blue hair fell into her eyes, shading them from the merciless Egyptian sun, she balanced a water jug on her head with one hand, the other hung at her side, a silver bracelet on her wrist.

Just another slave going to get water for her master. But the odd thing was, this slave didn't have the brand on the back of her right hand as most slaves did, showing who their master was. The only thing on her hands were pale scars, and that silver bracelet.

She reached the edge of the Nile that had been converted slightly into a pool for washing clothes and getting water without having to fear the alligators. She knelt down, removing the jug from its perch on her head, and began to fill it with water. As she did, there was a high pitched squeal of excitement, and she turned her head to see were it had come from. When she did, she was bombarded by four other slave girls. They were all talking rapidly and it took her a moment to recognize them, then a phrase caught her ear,

"Thank goddess! You're in one piece!" She looked closely at the other slaves, and then she too, let out a happy squeal that girls have tendency to do when excited or pleased.

"Blessed be! You're all here!" she gasped, her voice slightly rough from not being used. "Our karma must be good for such luck!" They all embraced her tightly, laughing happily.

"We heard that you had been given to the High Priest of these people, we also heard terrible things. How are you fairing?" asked the twins together, just as they always did when overly excited.

"I am here. The god and goddess watch over me," Kisara inclined her head modestly.

"You still have your bracelet. How can that be?" asked the fair girl, her body nearly as covered as Kisara's in robes.

"I said that the god and goddess are watching over me."

"Them and a thief," said a masculine voice behind Kisara. The other girls gasped. Kisara smiled behind her robes and turned to the voice's own.

"Yes, you must've been sent by the god himself to care for me," her fingers gently intertwined with his, out of sight, hidden by their cloaks.

"This is dangerous, meeting in the daylight." She whispered softly.

"I wanted to see you. I have something to tell you," he looked at the other girls. "All of you." They gathered around him.

"I've been listening around. The High Priest has a younger brother," Touzoku-ou said, crouching down pretending to pick something up.

"Yes, what about him?" asked Kisara gathering up her water jug before the Nile decided to claim it as its own.

"He's a Christian." One of the girls gasped and dropped her jug, which shattered upon contact with the ground, she bent down quickly to pick up the pieces.

"The High Priest killed off all the Christians," Kisara said coldly, shuddering.

"Evidently he missed one."

"So what does that have to do with us?" asked the twins.

"He has been having visions," Touzoku-ou said solemnly. The girls stared at him.

"And?" asked the fair girl breathlessly.

"And the Christian god will come and destroy Egypt in one month's time." There was collective silence.

"But, according to all those people who had been preaching, isn't this supposed to be a loving god?" asked the red hair girl, speaking suddenly.

"According to the Priest's brother, these people are…" Touzoku-ou searched for words to explain what Mokuba had told him. "They are living a lie. This Christian god is supposed to be the highest god, and none other like him. He is a kind god, but also jealous and vengeful." Touzoku-ou shrugged helplessly.

"Have you been talking with this boy?" asked the twins.

"I have, don't worry, he's a good kid. We're safe."

"So we have to get out of here in one month," said the red haired girl. "What's the catch?"

"To survive this attack by the Christian god, one needs to be "saved" is the term that is used I believe, basically converted." Kisara hissed softly,

"I would rather face the wrath of this Christian god than turn my back on the god and goddess who've watched over my coven for hundreds of years, even to this day!" Touzoku-ou sighed, he knew she'd say something like that. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The twins were the first to stand and start to leave.

"In a month, meet me back here if you wish to escape," Touzoku-ou said softly to them. They nodded and vanished among the crowd. The fair girl and the red haired girl stood and vanished. Only Touzoku-ou and Kisara remained.

"Touzoku-ou ," Kisara couldn't find any words to describe what she felt. Finally she looked at him, her eyes tortured.

"Why?"

"I wanted to try and help you." He moved to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"Help?" she gave him a pained look. "How could you help?" her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Kisara, I love you, what more can I say? What more can I do? If I could I would steal you away from here forever. Kisara—" Touzoku-ou stopped suddenly, and looked at her. She was sobbing in her hands, shaking her head. He looked at her closely for a moment, then his hand gently traced over her stomach. Touzoku-ou felt his body go cold despite the blazing heat of the noon sun.

"You're carrying his child aren't you?" Kisara looked at him from between her fingers which hid her face, and nodded, before bursting into sobs again. Touzoku-ou took a step away from her, running his hands through his white hair.

"Oh. My. God……Does he know?" Kisara shook her head.

"If I were to tell him, I'm afraid he would kill it."

"There! All the more reason to get you and the rest of your coven out of here!" Kisara shook her head.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"He knows who you are," she said in a small whisper. "He sees you come, but thinks it's a dream. He sees e-everything," she began to cry again. Touzoku-ou bit his lip, and looked at the ground. True he'd been careless, but who wouldn't have been?

"Touzoku-ou ," her hand touched his, he looked at her. "For both our sakes, for this child… I don't' want to hurt anyone. Please forget about me." She placed her silver bracelet in his hand. "Find someone better. I'm not worth this."

Every fiber in Touzoku-ou 's body screamed at him to take her with him then and there, and leave that cursed place. To take her and give her a second chance…instead he felt himself nodding dumbly and taking her bracelet in his hand, clutching it tightly.

"Goodbye Touzoku-ou . I'm sorry." Then she was gone. Touzoku-ou stayed there looking at where she had been, he stayed there a long time.

QQQQQ

Seth, Egyptian High Priest

My slave returned much later than she normally does when she gets water. But then again this was the first time I'd let her out into the entire city, she probably got distracted, there is a lot out there after all and I did send her at the busiest time of day. But something else was amiss. Something about the way her body moved, I couldn't place my finger on it… something was off.

"Kisara?" I normally would never call a slave by their name, but she was different. I guess you could say we had a relationship. But then again…She looked at me, her eyes had redness around them, the tell-tall sign that she'd been crying. I reached for her wrist to hold it, you know sort of to comfort her, and I came to discover that the silver bracelet… it was gone. The bracelet that I'd thrown out the window every night for a month only to return to her wrist the next morning, along with three spirits of some sort. But now it was gone. I almost missed it, but if it was gone that meant…

"You win my priest," she whispered softly, from behind the cloth that covered her face. "You broke the bond." When she said those words I felt as though I'd been kicked in my groin. Or more like someone had torn part of my soul out.

"My priest," she continued. "There is one thing you should know…" she looked at me asking permission with her eyes. I gave it. "I now carry your child," she said in a rush, cringing as she spoke. Then I knew I'd been kicked in the groin. I let her go, then I sat down on my bed. Hard. I looked at her, for a moment I considered killing her. Yes killing her would be the best way to deal with this. No evidence. No one to talk. I started to reach for the knife that I kept underneath my mattress. Her eyes watched my every move.

"If you're going to kill me don't bother." She said. I froze staring at her.

"What?"

"Let me save you the trouble of having to get your robes dirty." She removed a knife from her own robes, and then slowly began to unwind the cloth that covered her body.

For some reason all I could do was watch as the layers of cloth fell off her body. Her wounds had nearly healed. But that didn't matter now it seemed. She lifted the dagger and pressed it to the top of her shoulder. Then pulled it down her arm, for a moment nothing happened, then crimson blood began to flow, the dagger switched hands and she cut her other arm, letting the blood flow down her arm. Then she became violent.

She slashed down on her body, twisting and spinning, as though she were a whirl wind of blood. When she finally slowed, her eyes were rolled back in her head so that nothing but the white showed. Somehow her stomach that held that new life, somehow it remained untouched. She raised the knife one final time, the last time, to kill.

The next thing I knew I was standing next to her, and had snatched the knife out of her hands. Then she collapsed. As she did I heard a low rumble of thunder. I glanced out my window. But it wasn't thunder. It was locusts.

QQQ

The next week was nothing but locusts. So thick that everyone was forced to stay inside. I cared for Kisara's wounds, partly grateful that I could spend time with her, even though she was in a coma of sorts.

The following week I went to the baths to get water, and I realized it was quiet. I gathered the water, and as I did, I became more and more certain that the locusts had moved on. Our crops were ruined, but there was a surplus from last year that we could fall back on. I looked down at the water by chance. I recoiled at what I saw. The water had turned to red. I dipped two fingers in it at tasted it. It was bitter, blood. I went to speak with the pharaoh. I prayed to the gods, I tried every bit of magic I knew to get that water back to normal. I failed.

It was then that I found something, quite by accident too. Our history had recorded these events happening before. Something to do with these damn Christians again. I scanned the history. Frogs, flies and lice, then boils, fire and hail falling form the sky, three days of darkness…my breath caught in my throat as I read the last plague. The Angel of Death that came to take all the first born.

"Seth?" I whipped around at the sound of the voice. I saw Mokuba standing before me with… one of the spirits from my dreams. The one with white hair and red eyes, and a red cloak. Kisara's former lover… in his arms he held Kisara. Behind them were four slave girls. They were packed as if they were going somewhere.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?!" I exclaimed.

"Seth, there's no time for questions. We have to hurry," Mokuba said his voice urgent and panicked.

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Away from here."

"Why?"

"You know as well as I do why. The Seven Plagues sent by the Lord upon Egypt. We must hurry I have a lot to tell you." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He really was serious.

"Just leave?"

"Just leave." I sighed. It seemed that I didn't have much of a choice, I grabbed an extra cloak that was lying around the library and looked at them.

"Alright," said the white haired man. "Let's leave this place."

* * *

Return to Top


	17. Chapter 17

vivarose: oh boy. I've been gone for a while. What have I missed? (looks around) oh not much I see…I really must get my bum self in gear and finish this story…. Oh well what the hell. Hey someone do a disclaimer for me!

Corey: izzle fo shizzle yo! F1313F doesn't own anything here! Well except for Kisara and Blue Eyes, and you know what I'm too lazy to go into the fine details…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter… I think it's 19…: Meeting

Present Day

Café Risqué sort of spontaneously exploded. Don't worry Joey, Tea, and Tristan were all at home in their beds. I don't know how they got there, and I really don't care too much either…

Anyways. Where was I? Ahhh yes.

Well you see it was dark, very dark, after the explosion. It was kind of like floating in nothingness.

Surprisingly one could see in nothingness as Ryou found out. Beside him was his Yami, a little ways further were Seto and Mokuba. They all came to it. Rather surprised at what had happened, then someone called out from the darkness,

"Hey? Where the hell are we?" It sounded oddly like Bakura's voice, but he hadn't said anything. Then on the other side of the darkness appeared three figures. The Egyptian High Priest, the tomb robber, and the high priest's younger brother. The six stared at their look alike for a moment, then someone asked the question that was bothering all of them,

"Where's Kisara?" Silence answered the question. And it was silent for a long time.

"She died." A voice said.

"No." they all seemed to say at once.

"Well she did. There was too much pain for her here. Torn between lovers, between religions. She's been hurt far too much. It's kinder for her like this." The voice explained patiently.

"What about us now?" asked tomb robber Bakura. "What do we do? And who are these mirror images of ourselves?" The voice sighed sadly.

"These people are you future selves, for you from the future, these people are your past."

"That just does wonders for us," snarled present day Bakura.

"Well I suppose it will, seeing that you're going to merge with one another."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!" tomb robber Bakura exclaimed.

"Really now," the voice sounded amused. "I'm not speaking Chinese am I? You are to merge with each other. Then you will be able to start this whole mess over again."

"Now how do you propose we do that?" asked Seth.

"Simple. Merge and I'll take care of the rest. You'll actually be able to start this whole thing over again. From the present day of course."

"Ummm, exactly how will we merge? Our minds, bodies a mix of both?" asked Ryou.

"Oh my… that is a toughy…hmmm how shall that be taken care of…" the voice trailed off thinking apparently. Well for the part of the priest and his brother their past and future selves can merge and still be more or less the same, just with extra memories and such. You three however…" the voice trailed off again.

"You can kill me," said tomb robber Bakura.

"I beg your pardon?" the voice asked.

"Kill me. I want any part in this any longer. What if we try again and it only becomes worse? I couldn't bear to see her go through that again." He trailed off.

"Well it won't be the same Kisara, you do realize that don't you? Her soul is at rest, even her body. It's too broken to be reincarnated. And you won't have Blue Eyes with you either. He's her guardian after all." Silence followed that remarkable piece of enlightenment.

"Perhaps we can do things differently." Said Ryou.

"Perhaps," echoed present day Seto.

"Maybe," said Mokuba looking at his past self.

"Well then if you want to do this, it needs to be done now. What do you chose?" the voice was sounding rather rushed.

"Merge," said present day Mokuba, looking at his past self. "That is if you want to."

"Of course!" his past self exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Seto looked at the High Priest.

"I've nothing better to do."

"Alright then." Everyone seemed to look at the three Bakuras.

"I don't mind merging," said Ryou softly. His Yami shrugged,

"I don't intend to die just yet." The two looked at the tomb robber.

"No," he said softly. "I would rather die than betray my heart. I went through so much with her, I want to stay with her, even if it's in hell. I chose death."

There was a awkward silence, then the voice hurriedly spoke up.

"Alright then. Those who are merging, grab the person you're merging with. There will be some momentary discomfort, but then you'll wake up." Nearly everyone rushed to grab their merging person and there was a bright flash of light… and all was quiet on the western front.


	18. Chapter 18

vivarose: oh boy. I've been gone for a while. What have I missed? (looks around) oh not much I see…I really must get my bum self in gear and finish this story…. Oh well what the hell. Hey someone do a disclaimer for me!

Corey: izzle fo shizzle yo! F1313F doesn't own anything here! Well except for Kisara and Blue Eyes, and you know what I'm too lazy to go into the fine details…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter… I think it's 19…: Meeting

Present Day

Café Risqué sort of spontaneously exploded. Don't worry Joey, Tea, and Tristan were all at home in their beds. I don't know how they got there, and I really don't care too much either…

Anyways. Where was I? Ahhh yes.

Well you see it was dark, very dark, after the explosion. It was kind of like floating in nothingness.

Surprisingly one could see in nothingness as Ryou found out. Beside him was his Yami, a little ways further were Seto and Mokuba. They all came to it. Rather surprised at what had happened, then someone called out from the darkness,

"Hey? Where the hell are we?" It sounded oddly like Bakura's voice, but he hadn't said anything. Then on the other side of the darkness appeared three figures. The Egyptian High Priest, the tomb robber, and the high priest's younger brother. The six stared at their look alike for a moment, then someone asked the question that was bothering all of them,

"Where's Kisara?" Silence answered the question. And it was silent for a long time.

"She died." A voice said.

"No." they all seemed to say at once.

"Well she did. There was too much pain for her here. Torn between lovers, between religions. She's been hurt far too much. It's kinder for her like this." The voice explained patiently.

"What about us now?" asked tomb robber Bakura. "What do we do? And who are these mirror images of ourselves?" The voice sighed sadly.

"These people are you future selves, for you from the future, these people are your past."

"That just does wonders for us," snarled present day Bakura.

"Well I suppose it will, seeing that you're going to merge with one another."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!" tomb robber Bakura exclaimed.

"Really now," the voice sounded amused. "I'm not speaking Chinese am I? You are to merge with each other. Then you will be able to start this whole mess over again."

"Now how do you propose we do that?" asked Seth.

"Simple. Merge and I'll take care of the rest. You'll actually be able to start this whole thing over again. From the present day of course."

"Ummm, exactly how will we merge? Our minds, bodies a mix of both?" asked Ryou.

"Oh my… that is a toughy…hmmm how shall that be taken care of…" the voice trailed off thinking apparently. Well for the part of the priest and his brother their past and future selves can merge and still be more or less the same, just with extra memories and such. You three however…" the voice trailed off again.

"You can kill me," said tomb robber Bakura.

"I beg your pardon?" the voice asked.

"Kill me. I want any part in this any longer. What if we try again and it only becomes worse? I couldn't bear to see her go through that again." He trailed off.

"Well it won't be the same Kisara, you do realize that don't you? Her soul is at rest, even her body. It's too broken to be reincarnated. And you won't have Blue Eyes with you either. He's her guardian after all." Silence followed that remarkable piece of enlightenment.

"Perhaps we can do things differently." Said Ryou.

"Perhaps," echoed present day Seto.

"Maybe," said Mokuba looking at his past self.

"Well then if you want to do this, it needs to be done now. What do you chose?" the voice was sounding rather rushed.

"Merge," said present day Mokuba, looking at his past self. "That is if you want to."

"Of course!" his past self exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Seto looked at the High Priest.

"I've nothing better to do."

"Alright then." Everyone seemed to look at the three Bakuras.

"I don't mind merging," said Ryou softly. His Yami shrugged,

"I don't intend to die just yet." The two looked at the tomb robber.

"No," he said softly. "I would rather die than betray my heart. I went through so much with her, I want to stay with her, even if it's in hell. I chose death."

There was a awkward silence, then the voice hurriedly spoke up.

"Alright then. Those who are merging, grab the person you're merging with. There will be some momentary discomfort, but then you'll wake up." Nearly everyone rushed to grab their merging person and there was a bright flash of light… and all was quiet on the western front.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh! Too lazy to own anything else.

Chapter 20: Let's Try This Again

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugi and his friends (Tristan, Joey and Tea) were walking home one day after school on their way to Taco Bell. Joey had lost a bet with Tristan and now had to buy them all food. Joey was complaining how he finally got paid and now he was going to be broke again. He'd gotten some job somewhere dog sitting some rich lady's dog. But the dog was a bitch, literally and figuratively, and the old lady spent most of her money on pills and was reluctant to part with the ten bucks a week for ten hours of dog sitting that she was paying Joey.

"An then that mangy mutt bit me in the butt and chewed up one of my shoes!" Joey complained. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"At least you're getting paid," Yugi pointed out. Joey grumbled a response.

"But on the bright side you learned a very valuable lesson," Tea pointed out in her overly perky manner. "Don't bet your hard earned money on something you don't know you can win."

"TEA! Are you saying that I'm not good at dueling?"

"No I'm simply saying that you did something very immature and childish, and no duel is guaranteed. No matter how good you are at it."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh and what is?" Joey and Tea locked eyes and you could see the lightning bolts flashing between them.

"Really you two are hopeless," said Ryou coming up to them.

"Oh hey Ryou, how ya been?" asked Joey.

"Fine. I've had the weirdest dreams though, something about a witch and Seto and me and ancient Egypt."

"Sounds weird, that's for sure." Joey said, slapping Ryou on the back. "Don't feel bad man, we all have those types of dreams."

"But were they so real?" Ryou asked almost inaudibly. Joey of course hadn't heard him, because Joey and Tea were arguing again about something pointless and the group began to move on. Ryou watched them go, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright? Those dreams really did bother you didn't they?" Ryou turned to Bakura, trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah, that girl. She suffered so much…"

"Let it go, it was a dream after all," Bakura stroked his uke's cheek.

"Since when did you become a dream expert?" the two albinos looked down at the voice's owner. Mokuba Kaiba.

"What do you want squirt?" scowled Bakura.

"You were talking about weird dreams, my brother and I had weird dreams too. What were your's about?"

"It's really none of your business." Snarled Bakura.

"Well we're making it our business," said Seto coming up behind Mokuba. The two pairs glared at each other. Then something unique happened.

A red Viper (the car not the snake stupid) came racing down the street, music blaring. As it slowed for the stop light, the driver put his arm around his passenger who had a blue cat with silver eyes in her lap.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked from his yami to the driver of the car. They were nearly exact replicas. The same hair, same build, only the driver had a darkly tanned body, and a scar over his left eye that went down to his cheek. He wore black pants and a black, short-sleeved shirt. Hanging around his neck was the Millennium Ring The passenger was a girl with blue hair and hazy blue eyes and a single loop earring. Her body was wrapped in careful layers of orange fabric.

"No. Fucking. Way." Bakura whispered, feeling the Millennium Ring under his shirt. The girl turned to talk to the driver, there was a flash of silver on her neck.

"Ki—" Seto started to say, then he blinked and saw the necklace clearly. It wasn't a pentagram but a cross.

The light changed to green and the driver shifted gears, tearing down the street.

"They died, remember?" said Ryou softly watching the quickly vanishing car.

"Who died?" asked Mokuba. Seto shrugged.

"Funny, I don't remember…" Ryou bit his lip.

"Fucking weird as hell." Bakura agreed.

"That's for sure."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You broke the rules."

"So what if I did? They're happy now."

"But if they were to meet in the present day, it would trigger flashbacks—"

"We'll deal with that when and if, it happens."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. Quit worrying."

"But Kisara changed! She wasn't supposed to change!!"

"What? I only tweaked her religion."

"Exactly! If it wasn't for her religion—"

"None of this would've happened. She chose to be reborn in the Light. I let her."

"If you're from the darkness you can't partake of the Light!!!!"

"Bakura did."

"He wasn't supposed to either!!"

"But they did. Really, let it go. Let them go. Let them be happy."

"I hope for your sake this doesn't back fire."

"We gave mortals the power to chose. If we worried about things backfiring, then we wouldn't have given them choice. Besides, who would've known this was to turn out this way?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Viper screeched to a stop outside a beach house. The blue cat jumped out and into the arms of the little girl who came running from the house. The girl had snow white hair and hazy blue eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! Blue Eyes!" She squealed happily hugging the cat. The couple got out of the car, and began unloading groceries.

"Nina, were you good while Mommy and Daddy were gone?" asked the man, scooping her and the cat up in his arms.

"Nothing but!"

"Good girl, now help your mommy." The girl skipped over to her mother and then ran up to the house with a cartoon of eggs in her arms. The man went over to the woman.

"Kisara, are you alright?" He stroked her blue hair.

"Yeah, we're finally happy. I'm glad. My thief, Bakura."

"Priestess."

"We went through hell and were reborn in the Light."

"I hope we can stay here. Raise our children in the Light."

"We will." Bakura said kissing her.

/FIN


End file.
